27 Septembre
by TheGingerbreadBoy
Summary: L' Avant-Première d'  Abduction  le film de Taylor Lautner, j' y participe  un peu malgré moi et ma vie risque d' en être changée à tout jamais... OS fait pour le concours  Red Carpet  sur le forum Jacob Lemon Fic.


**Résumé: **L' Avant-Première d' «Abduction» le film de Taylor Lautner, j' y participe un peu malgré moi et ma vie risque d' en être changée à tout jamais... OS fait pour le concours «Red Carpet» sur le forum Jacob Lemon Fic.

**Petit mot de TheGingerbreadBoy:** alors alors! Au risque de faire quelques jalouses, oui j' ai réellement été à cette AP et oui j' ai vu de mes propres yeux et à quelques centimètres de moi ce magnifique étalon! J' en bave encore. Il est super sympa, très proche de ses fans, souriant (ça change pas!^^) et encore plus beau en vrai! Il m' a laissé un souvenir impérissable (avec photos, autographe, et serrage de main! Oui, oui, je l' ai touché! ;) )Voilà donc un de mes plus beaux rêves de réalisé. J' espère en tout cas pouvoir le revoir un jour...

Bon cet OS est bien sûr une fiction qui a été plutôt difficile à écrire étant donné que je n' ai pas pour habitude d' écrire sur quelqu' un dont je ne connais en rien la vie. Donc, j' ai fait avec le peu d' informations dont je disposais sur notre chouchou! Donc ne prenez pas ceci pour argent comptant, hein... ce n' est que les élucubrations d' une fan un peu dérangée de la cabessa! LOL!^^

Ah oui... et pis pour le lemon pas la peine de m' arracher les yeux, je l' ai fait moi-même tellement c' était compliqué à écrire... :p

Bonne lecture... et pas de jugement encore une fois ce n' est qu' une fiction, je ne suis pas le personnage principal... enfin si... mais juste un peu... ^^

**PS:** par contre le métier de mon père dans la fic était bien celui de mon papa en vrai... merci l' inspi!^^ Et merci à **Butterfly971**, elle sait pourquoi! LOL!^^

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**OS RED CARPET**

**Perso**: Taylor and me

**Mots à inclure:** macaron, rédemption, sinueux, poussière, miction + one lemon.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**TITRE:** 27 SEPTEMBRE...

En ce vingt six août, ça n' allait pas fort pour moi. J' étais en instance de divorce! Après un mariage sulfureux de quelques années où j' avais été heureuse peut être au final les quelques premiers mois de mon union avec un homme égoïste et caractériel qui ne pensait qu' à faire la fête-ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, si j' avais été invité à celles-ci-avec ses copains... et ses copines!

Je me retrouvais seule, sans toit, sans travail et le coeur brisé. Heureusement, je n' avais pas eu d' enfants avec ce débile profond qu' était à présent mon ex! J' étais alors partie squatter chez des copines célibataires mais j' aimais ma solitude et par moment le fait de devoir répondre à quelqu' un pour des choses futiles me pesait. J' avais donc décidé d' aller quelques temps à l' hôtel mais fallait bien que je me l' avoue, d' une ça n' était pas vraiment le genre de vie dont je rêvais et de deux, je n' irais pas bien loin si je ne trouvais pas de job d' ici quelques temps même si j' étais partie avec un compte en banque bien garni, il fallait que je paie le gardiennage de mes meubles, la chambre et mes repas! Je limitais mes déplacements dans ma voiture de sport lorsque je devais aller quelque part au centre ville. C' était nul! Ma vie était nulle! Qu' avais-je fait pour mériter ça? Les gens autour de moi me disait que j' étais folle d' avoir quitté mon mari puisque je ne manquais de rien! J' avais voiture de sport, bel appartement sur trois niveau dans un beau quartier de la ville, des fringues et des pompes comme j' en voulais! Bon, ils avaient pas tout à fait tord mais il me manquait l' essentiel: le fait d' aimer simplement et d' être aimer simplement en retour. Mon mariage n' était qu' une mascarade et personne ne s' en était rendu compte. Mon mari ou plutôt mon futur ex mari, était quelqu' un qui ne vivait que pour son boulot—certes il était doué dans son domaine et gagnait pas trop mal sa vie, il n' était pas riche mais à nous deux nous avions de quoi nous payer largement ce que nous voulions- et la fête aussi! Et les femmes par la même... Et évidemment, il était bien trop fatigué pour s' occuper de moi et de faire des activités avec moi. J' aimais aller au cinéma, il détestait ça! J' aimais prendre des cours de danse, il n' aimait pas spécialement et n' avait pas le temps! J' aimais aller à des vernissages et autres visites intéressantes, moi l' altruiste et l' érudit que j' étais! Il ne supportait pas ce milieu de frimeur comme il aimait à me le répéter! Bref! J' avais l' impression que tout nous opposait! Moi, j' avais bosser pendant quelques temps puis j' avais décidé de reprendre mes études dans l' édition. J' avais toujours aimé le domaine des livres et comme j' avais raté mes études-par ma faute bien sûr- j' étais à nouveau rentrée dans le cursus scolaire ce qu' il ne comprenait pas vraiment! «Tu te retrouves en fac avec des gamins! C' est ça que tu aimes?» m' avait-il confié. Mes bras m' en étaient tombés! Bien sûr, par contre, jouer la potiche de femme pour les beaux yeux de ses supérieurs et de ses clients, ça, j' étais parfaite dans le rôle mais attention, il ne fallait pas que je paraisse trop intelligente sinon j' aurais émasculé quelque uns de ces Messieurs et ç' aurait été mauvais pour les affaires! En fait, je n' étais plus MOI et j' en souffrais!

J' avais mis au courant ma famille. Ma mère, égale à elle-même m' avait dit: «je t' avais prévenue!». Merci maman pour ton soutien! Elle qui était divorcée d' avec mon père et remariée avec quelqu' un qu' elle n' aimait pas ou plus vraiment. Mon père, quant à lui, me soutenait, il était assez intelligent pour ne pas m' enterrer un peu plus dans ma galère et surtout il ne jugeait pas mes actes. J' avais fait une erreur c' était le but de la vie! On fait tous des erreurs pour apprendre la vie, pour grandir, pour murir.

Il m' appelait toutes les semaines pour prendre de mes nouvelles, je ne laissais pas les vagues d' angoisses et de doutes me submerger quand j' étais au téléphone avec lui, je n' aimais pas qu' on me plaigne et encore moins qu' on puisse découvrir qu' au final j' avais vraiment besoin d' aide! Mais c' était sans compter l' instinct de mon père qui sentait que ça n' allait pas fort. Sans avoir l' air d' y toucher, il m' avait demandé, il y a quelques jours, si j' avais retrouvé du boulot. Je lui avais répondu que non alors il m' avait encouragé à ne pas désespérer que je trouverais bientôt!

Puis, ce jour là au téléphone, une semaine après, je le sentis un peu grognon, je le poussais alors à me dire ce qu' il avait, il me dit vaguement qu' il avait des soucis de personnel, il lui manquait quelques personnes qualifiées à certains postes et il ne trouvait pas! Je l' entendis ronchonner qu' on était bien en France qu' il n' y avait pas de doute là dessus et qu' en Suisse, il aurait depuis longtemps trouvé chaussure à son pied ou plutôt devrais-je dire à son hôtel! Pour la petite histoire, mon père est une sorte de «Preux chevalier» sauf que lui ne sauve pas les demoiselles en détresse mais plutôt les hôtels-restaurants en détresse! Il voyage partout à travers le monde afin de redresser la barre financière et la barre «personnel qualifié» des plus grands hôtels de la planète et j' avais de la chance parce qu' en ce moment, il était en France! Son contrat le tenait pour deux en France, et ça faisait six mois qu' il était à la tête de cet établissement où il devait remettre de l' ordre! Notre conversation déboucha donc sur un «est-ce que tu veux que je vienne t' aider?». C' est avec joie et après quelques négociations qu' il accepta mon aide. J' étais tombée dans le panneau! Il m' avait bien eu mais je le sus que plus tard! Il n' avait pas besoin de moi, il voulait juste me faire changer d' air et me faire repartir sur de bonnes bases! Merci Papa... Ô combien, si tu savais...

Me voilà donc partie avec armes et bagages, pour la cité des amoureux! Super pour se remettre en selle n' est-ce pas? Paname! Les gens du monde entier rêvaient de cette ville aux mille facettes et moi, et bien moi je la détestais! Je lui trouvais certes des bons côtés; on ne s' ennuyait jamais à Paris ça je le savais mais le revers de la médaille était les embouteillages, la vie de dingue à courir partout et surtout le prix des locations d' appartement qui me faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête! Bon certes, là d' où je venais les loyers n' avaient rien à envier à ceux de la Capitale! Mais quand même, la vue sur le lac le plus pur d' Europe, ça n' avait pas de prix! Et puis comme on disait «mens sana in corpore sano» et là au moins c' était réellement possible entre le lac et les montagnes... Bref! Je m' égarais sur la route qui me menait à LA ville, j' avais décidé de prendre ma voiture et j' aurais mieux fait de me coucher plutôt que de m' écouter! Plus j' approchais de Paris plus le flux autoroutier était intense! Manquait plus que j' arrive aux heures de pointes et c' était mort! J' étais bonne pour me taper minimum deux heures de bouchon! Ça y est, j' étais de mauvais poil! J' espérais que mon père avait une place de parking à me prêter parce qu' il était hors de question que ma voiture dorme dans les rues blindées de carcasses de voiture toutes plus esquintées les unes que les autres! J' en profitais pour appeler mon père...

«-Salut Papa! Dis-je désespérée.

- …

-Oui, je suis presque arrivée sauf que vive Paris et ses bouchons!

-...

-Oui ben je m' en passerais bien, figures-toi!

Je renchéris.

-Euhhhhhhh... et c' est où ton hôtel? Parce que je te signale que tu ne m' as rien dit à ce sujet alors avant que je prenne la mauvaise route mets-moi au courant! Ronchonnai-je.

-...

-Ok! Paris centre. La tour Eiffel. Avenue Montaigne? C' est ça?

-...

-Ok. Et comment s' appelle ton havre de paix? Dis-je en riant.

Mon père avait du encore tomber sur un de ces pseudos beaux hôtels d' un quartier chic quelconque et il devait remanier la situation avec les moyens du bord! Il me répondit.

-...

-LE QUOI? M' exclamai-je de stupéfaction.

-...

-C 'est pas possible!

J' étais ahurie complet. Jamais je n' aurais pensé qu' un établissement pareil pourrait avoir un jour à faire appel à mon père! Il termina la conversation en me disant qu' il m' expliquerait. Je n' en revenais toujours pas. J' allais travailler avec mon père dans l' un des plus prestigieux hôtels de la planète. Ça promettait de belles surprises!

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

ça faisait une semaine que j' étais arrivée dans ce palace. J' avais investit l' appartement de mon père qui lui était mis à disposition le temps de son contrat. C' était un appartement à l' intérieur même de l' hôtel mais à l' écart et dont personne ne pouvait imaginer l' existence tant pour y aller, il fallait prendre des couloirs tous plus sinueux les uns que les autres pour trouver notre antre. Heureusement, il était assez grand pour le partager à deux et il était composé de deux chambres ce qui était génial, j' avais un endroit à moi pour mon intimité. Bien qu' on ne se marchait pas sur les pieds mon père et moi vu que nous nous croisions plus souvent que nous étions dans la même pièce. Et j' avouais que passer un peu de temps avec mon géniteur me faisait un grand bien. J' avais toujours admiré celui-ci et être là à travailler avec lui c' était plus qu' un rêve même si je savais qu' il allait être exigeant et dur envers moi!

Il m' avait donné la responsabilité de revoir la décoration de certaines suites. Chose qu' il savait que j' aimais faire. Même si je n' avais pas fait d' étude dans ce domaine mon goût pour accorder les choses et les mettre en valeur était inné chez moi. Mon petit côté fun et loufoque lui plaisait aussi et il savait que je me modérerais, que j' utiliserais ce petit côté de façon subtil et tout en finesse. Mais il fallait que j' impose ma patte! C' était obligé! Il me laissait carte blanche pour chiner par ci par là afin de débusquer quelques belles pièces à exposer dans les salons privés et chambres de ses suites qui étaient déjà ô combien magnifiques! Mais il voulait que certaines fassent un peu plus stylées et un peu plus décadentes afin d' attirer une clientèle plus jeune. Il fallait absolument faire venir la nouvelle génération de gens fortunés me disait-il. Et ensuite, le bouche à oreille ferait le reste. Mon père et la communication toujours très clair et simple. Pas de chichi! S' en était une autre lorsqu' il s' agissait de choisir le personnel de qualité et le coût de chaque foie gras et coupelle de caviar vendu pendant la nuit... Bref! C' était un homme d' affaire intransigeant qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quant il fallait sélectionner, renvoyer ou choisir! C' était d' ailleurs pour ceci qu' il était le meilleur dans sa branche et j' étais fière de lui!

Il me donna aussi à m' occuper des quelques conférences et after party qui étaient réservées pour le mois à venir dans les salles de l' hôtel prévues à cet effet. C' était un boulot de chien et il fallait se mettre en relation avec les différentes personnes supposées vous aider à mettre en place ses banquets ô combien ennuyeux pour certain! Pour d' autres ça promettait d' être sympa si les exigences des personnes célèbres ou non ne venaient pas tout compromettre. Les caprices de star et moi ça faisait deux, alors espérons que tout se déroulerait sans trop de contraintes! J' avais juste un léger soucis, mon anglais était loin d' être parfait et pouvait être parfois ridiculement singulier et basic! Honte à moi! Mon père parlait cinq langues étrangères et c' était de famille! Le pire était que je parlais cette langue couramment lorsque j' avais à peine deux ans mais le fait de vivre en France ne m' avait pas aidé à garder un bon rapport avec celle-ci... C' était donc laborieusement que je pris contact avec les agents des personnes connues pour mettre au point les after party prévues. J' avais donc à préparer un gala de charité au profit des enfants atteints de maladies infantiles afin de récolter des dons pour la recherche de médicaments, palliatifs et autres nécessaires à leur guérison ou à leur bien être. Ce qui n' allait pas être de la tarte à organiser parce qu' il fallait compter sur beaucoup trop de monde afin de récupérer le plus d' argent possible. Ce qui n' allait pas être simple non plus c' était qu' il allait falloir une organisation de dingue et un personnel encore plus dingue! Je sentais qu' il y aurait une paire de soirées où j' allais m' arracher les cheveux! Mais bon, Papa avait mis à ma disposition un super adjoint pour m' aider dans mon dur labeur!

Ensuite, ça se calmait un peu, j' avais deux soirées espacées de quinze jours à préparer mais des soirées plutôt cool puisque c' était des after party d' évènements cinématographiques. En effet, il y a avait deux avant-premières de film qui se passaient au cinéma des Champs Elysées. Mais celles-ci se passaient en présence des acteurs principaux des films et après ils organisaient une petite réception afin de remercier l' ensemble du staff et quelques personnalités qui avaient contribué à l' élaboration du film etc... etc... Ces évènements là, m' enchantaient parce que tout comme mon père j' étais cinéphile et j' aimais les acteurs/actrices quel qu' ils soient. J' aimais leur métier. Ils ne vendaient que du rêve mais permettaient de nous sortirent de notre vie quotidienne pas toujours rose et moi qui était une grande rêveuse et bien ça me permettait de ne pas péter un câble quand la réalité de la vie me rattrapait! Bien sûr, j' avais mes préférés. Ceux que je trouvais beaux, ceux dont le jeu m' époustouflait, ceux que je trouvais pas terrible physiquement mais qui pouvait me surprendre par un certain charisme... C' était ainsi que je préparais ces évènements plutôt joyeusement car il s' agissait de deux acteurs américains que j' appréciais beaucoup, un plus que l' autre d' ailleurs! J' allais pouvoir voir ou peut être même rencontrer Hugh Jackman et Taylor Lautner! C' était deux beaux mâles totalement différents mais ô combien séduisant! J' avouais avoir un gros faible pour ce dernier! Ce jeune talent me retournait les sens, fallait dire qu' il était plus qu' appétissant! Il était tout à fait mon style d' homme et malgré qu' il soit seulement âgé de pas tout à fait vingt ans, il me plaisait fortement et même si j' avais quelques années de plus que lui ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça! J' avais découvert que j' aimais les hommes plus jeunes que moi et apparemment c' était réciproque parce que je les attirais comme des mouches! C' était peut être du fait que mon apparence ne trahissait en rien mes quelques années de vol! On me le disait assez souvent pour que je finisse par le croire mais je ne faisais apparemment pas mon âge du tout! Et c' était tant mieux, la vieillesse et moi ça faisait deux! Je crois que je ne supportais pas le fait de vieillir, d' ailleurs mon état d' esprit faisait que par moment j' étais encore une adolescente attardée! J' avais d' ailleurs eu une charmante et brève liaison avec un jeune homme de vingt deux ans qui ne m' avait pas cru lorsque je lui avais annoncé mon âge bien différent du sien! Mais apparemment, il n' en fit fie! Et me trouvait plutôt super cool et un rien délirante. D' ailleurs ce jeune homme en question avait une étrange ressemblance avec le dit acteur plus haut cité! C' était peut être un signe!

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Gala de charité effectué sans encombre! Ouf! J' avais évidemment rencontré des tas de gens connus et reconnus et dans tous les domaines. Ç' allait du PDG de grosses entreprises, à des jet setteurs plus pique-assiette que bienfaiteurs au final! Des gens influents du gouvernement, de milliardaires bien indiqués, aux acteurs français les plus sollicités ces derniers temps et enfin évidemment des chirurgiens et autres praticiens du domaine médicale dont les noms n' étaient pas moins connus que ceux des personnes citées implicitement.

J' avais quand même eu ma dose de stress et d' énervement pendant au moins bien une semaine avant car évidemment tout n' avait pas été simple et les contre-temps me faisaient flipper grave! Je détestais ça! Mais ça m' obligeait à aller plus loin que ce dont je me croyais capable! Finalement, les deux derniers évènements à mettre en place allaient être une source de rafraichissement et de presque détente parce que même s' il fallait que j' assure un minimum, c' était des soirées plutôt intimistes et plutôt à la «cool américaine», si vous voyez ce que je voulais dire! Bien évidemment, il fallait quand même que tout soit parfait, le standing de l' hôtel n' en exigeait pas moins!

J' étais euphorique à l' idée de voir ces acteurs aux multiples talents surtout pour Taylor en fait qui m' inspirait une profonde admiration. Un si jeune homme déjà champion du monde de karaté très doué apparemment du moins pour le peu que j' en avais vu en vidéo! Et oui, j' avouais que j' allais sur les sites prédisposés à ceci pour... comment dire? Me rincer l' oeil? Oui! Un excellent acteur plein d' émotions à revendre, j' avais évidemment vu une bonne centaine de fois les «Twilight» et même si je les avais préféré en livre, Mr Lautner m' avait laissé une forte impression. Bon après, c' était délicat de rencontrer un homme tel que lui parce qu' après tout l' image qu' il renvoyait était positive mais était-il réellement simple et gentil comme il se faisait une joie de le dire? C' était à double tranchant! Soit tu l' admirais encore plus, soit tu descendais de ton nuage parce que t' étais déçue! En tout cas, j' espérais vraiment qu' il était à la hauteur de ce qu' on pouvait dire de lui et qu' il n' était pas ce genre de star à taper des caprices ou à être imbu de lui-même et imbouffable au possible avec les gens qui n' étaient pas de son milieu parce que ça je ne supportais pas ce type de comportement et je n' avais pas ma langue dans ma poche et même s' il s' appelait Taylor Lautner, d' ailleurs, il aurait bien pu être le président que ça n' aurait rien changé quand j' avais quelque chose à dire je n' y allais rarement pas par quatre chemins! J' avais donc effectué quelques petites recherches sur sa petite personne tout comme pour Hugh Jackman par ailleurs afin d' accueillir nos hôtes correctement. J' avais été voir leur bandes annonces de leurs films respectifs afin de me donner une idée de conversation si au pire j' arrivais à pouvoir discuter avec eux dans mon anglais bas de gamme bien sûr mais je comptais un chouillat sur mon père pour m' aider sur ce coup-là!

J' avais fini de transformer l' une des suites dont mon géniteur m' avait confié la réorganisation. Et comme je lui avais donc donner un attrait plutôt cool et candide, je décidais de la faire tester par Taylor! J' espérais ainsi avoir un avis assez jeune et surtout j' espérais que cela lui plaise pour qu' ainsi il revienne et pour qu' ainsi il m' envoie du monde! Sorte de pub par le bouche à oreille... Tiens! Je devenais comme mon père! Esprit pratique de la communication de base... Bref! J' avais donc réaménagé cette suite de façon à casser vraiment le style de l' hôtel! Alors que nous avions une superbe vue de la Tour Eiffel, grâce à une baie vitrée dont celle-ci donnait également sur une magnifique terrasse avec jaccuzzi, j' avais opté pour redéfinir une chambre sur salon et fameuse terrasse juste séparé par un énorme lit rond dont le tour de celui-ci était en velours noir. Vous alliez me dire que c' était kitch? Et bien non! Parce qu' il n' y avait là que cette touche d' excentricité! Donc suivant dans quel sens vous dormiez dépendait votre vue au matin! Dont l' une des plus belles; sur la Tour Eiffel. Des écrans plats avaient été installés de tel sorte que vous pouviez tourner en rond dans le lit sans jamais perdre l' image! Il était évident que j' avais fait mettre des tentures épaisses et de couleur violette foncée pour faire un effet cosy et très intime. Autour du lit, j' avais fait disposer quatre tables de nuit en bois noir avec des marqueteries dans différentes teintes de mauve pour jouer avec les reliefs. De la chambre, on pouvait aller directement dans le salon d' un côté et de l' autre dans la salle en manger. Un salon très spacieux séparé du dortoir par deux meubles bas, blancs, ajourés façon étagère de chaque côté laissant comme un couloir pour rentrer dans ce fameux salon où deux énormes canapés en cuir blanc et noir se faisaient face avec au milieu une table en verre de couleur mauve tellement basse qu' on ne pouvait pas passer un orteil dessous! D' un coin, de la pièce jaillissait un énorme lampadaire avec une tige ou un pied plutôt, complètement courbé et dont l' abat-jour dans les tons blanc et argent revenait en pendant presque au dessus de la table basse. La baie vitrée aux rideaux intercalés noirs, mauves et blancs venaient parfaire le tout. Le meuble TV très design, blanc et noir pour rappeler les sofas, trônait entre le mur du fond et les côtés des canapés. Une deuxième chambre beaucoup plus soft était au bout du salon mais n' était pas ouverte sur celui-ci. Juste une porte d' accès. Un lit rectangulaire était érigé au milieu de la pièce. Il n' avait ni tête, ni pied de lit et étaient disposés au quatre coins de celui-ci des tables de nuit en teck chocolat. Sur l' un des murs peint en couleur taupe, était accroché l' écran plat, objet qu' on retrouvait dans toutes les pièces! Sous celui-ci, on retrouvait un meuble bas, moka. Et en face, sur le mur opposé, une baie vitrée aux tentures beiges en tissu lourd. Voilà pourquoi le lit n' avait pas de sens, c' était pour rappeler le lit rond de la première chambre et le fait de choisir son sens du coucher-lever! Le mur du fond était orné d' une énorme armoire dressing aux portes de couleur chocolat, beige et moka. En coin de fenêtre, gisait une table ovale dans les même tons chauds que le reste de la chambre, avec des chaises très design de couleur qui rappelait le bambou.

La salle à manger de l' autre côté de l' espace où se trouvait le lit rond, était plutôt classique avec une table rectangulaire dont le plateau était en verre. Les pattes et le contour était en teck noir et des chaises en métal polies et vieillies façon usine. A nouveau un écran plat trônait sur le mur du fond , de façon à pouvoir être visionné depuis le lit rond qui n' était séparé, au final, de cette pièce par un meuble dressing à tiroirs, bas dans les tons noirs, violets, mauves, et gris métallique. Et j' avais donc assortis les rideaux de cette pièce en gris métallique aussi. De chaque côté de la télévision se trouvait deux meubles bas, version meubles d' usine patinés. Ainsi que sur le mur en face de la fenêtre, et juste au-dessus était accroché un magnifique tableau en plexiglas très moderne représentant New York et sa grosse pomme. Merci à mon amie Lola qui était la créatrice de ses tableaux. J' aimais beaucoup ce qu' elle faisait et ne loupais jamais une de ses expositions! D' ailleurs, tous les tableaux que j' avais accroché dans cette suite était ses oeuvres!

Les salles de bains. La plus grande avec la baignoire ovale au milieu de la pièce et dans le fond de la salle, la douche avec tout l' attirail de jets à plusieurs degrés de pressions pour les massages. Les murs de celle-ci étaient en mosaïque noir, blanc, mauve, violet, tout comme les carrelages autour de la baignoire et des toilettes. Deux vasques en verre, ovales sur deux meubles séparés sur pattes en teck noir. Un écran plat était accroché sur le mur en face de la baignoire et de la douche! Un placard dressing de bain sur un autre. La deuxième salle de bain était plus petite et rappelait les tons de la deuxième chambre. Douche aux mosaïques chocolat, beige, blanc, moka. Une baignoire d' angle. Deux vasques en pierre, rectangulaires et évasées, posées sur deux meubles en noyer sur pattes.

Voilà, nous avions fait le tour! J' étais entrain d' arranger les draps et de disposer les bibelots quand mon père entra dans la suite qu' il n' avait pas encore vu, re-décorée par mes soins.

«-Wahouuuuuuu! S' exclama mon père.

-C' est bon signe ce «wahou»? Dis-je en riant.

-Oui, plutôt! J' aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais un truc pareil à vrai dire.

-Ben, merci de ta confiance! Dis-je en faisant semblant d' être vexée.

-C' est pas ce que je voulais dire, Chérie. Me dit mon père.

-Je sais Papa, je plaisantais.

-C' est très original et très différent des autres suites et chambres de l' hôtel. C' est jeune et très design. C' est... parfait! C' est ce que je voulais. Me dit-il.

-Merci Papa. Ça me touche! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

Des compliments venant de mon père, je les prenais à bras ouvert. Il était très critique de nature et n' hésitait pas à donner son avis sans prendre de pincettes. Lorsqu' il n' aimait pas quelque chose, il le disait clairement donc là je savais que j' avais fait mouche! Il reprit.

-Au fait, j' étais aussi monter pour te demander un truc. M' expliqua-t-il avec un petit air qui disait qu' il préparait un mauvais coup.

-Je t' écoute.

-Voilà, tu sais bien que nous allons avoir deux invités de marque dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui puisque c' est moi qui organise les after-party. Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

-Bon alors ça t' intéressera peut être d' aller aux avant-premières des deux films de ces acteurs américains que tu aimes tant? Me fit-il part en souriant légèrement moqueur.

Sur le coup, je ne pus répondre. Le temps que ça arrive à mon cerveau!

-Mais Papa, je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas être ici pour tout préparer à les recevoir et être à la première de leur film? M' écriai-je.

-Je sais que tout est déjà prêt, tu n' auras qu' à déléguer!

-C' est pas mon style! Lui répondis-je.

-Ecoute! Tu as fait du super bon boulot entre la suite à décorer, le gala organisé et qui s' est très bien déroulé d' après les retombées de conversations que j' ai eu et je sais que tu as préparé les soirées pour ces Messieurs et qu' il reste juste la mise en place à effectuer. Et j' ai deux invitations en VIP pour chacune des projections et je sais que tu aimes bien ce jeune premier là, Tyler «je sais pas quoi»!

-Taylor, Papa, Taylor Lautner! Lui précisai-je désespérément agacée.

-Alors ne te fais pas prier! Me dit mon père avec un énorme sourire.

Je ne répondis pas parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui rétorquer. Il reprit.

-En plus, je vais te confier un autre job!

Je le regardais d' un air interrogateur et méfiant. Il continua.

-Il faut que tu récupères trois filles qui sont invitées personnellement par une des sociétés de cinéma; un distributeur, je crois. Afin qu' elles assistent à la soirée après la projection du film... euhhhh... attends... je regarde... ah oui! «Abduction». Et donc comme je vais t' attribuer une voiture et un chauffeur pour te conduire à ces évènements et bien tu en profiteras pour ramener les filles en question! Souria-t-il toujours autant devant mon air dubitatif.

-Et je fais comment pour les reconnaître?

-C' est arrangé avec les organisateurs! Je les ai déjà mis au courant que tu venais. Me dit-il en faisant une petite moue d' excuses.

-Papa! M' écriai-je.

Je renchéris.

-ça veut dire que tu ne me laisses pas le choix?

-C' est un peu ça! Mais bon, il y a pire comme contrainte, non et comme proposition? Rigola-t-il.

Le temps que toutes les informations remontent à ma cervelle de moineau et je sautai au cou de mon père comme une adolescente en dansant presque la gigue et en sautant de joie! N' importe quoi! Hugh Jackman et Taylor Lautner! Mon Dieu! Le premier allait me couper le souffle et le deuxième allait m' achever!

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

L' avant-première avec Hugh Jackman c' était très bien déroulée. J' étais là en tant que VIP et j' avais ainsi pu être photographiée auprès de ce superbe acteur ainsi que j' avais pu discuter quelque peu avec lui. Le film était pas mal. De toute façon, il était tellement sexy qu' on ne se lassait pas de regarder une superproduction avec lui! A l' after-party, il était à nouveau venu vers moi discuter et j' étais chanceuse car il parlait un français correct et j' avais pas eu à me tordre le cerveau afin de converser avec lui. Il se trouvait que Mr Jackman était un homme d' une simplicité adorable, il était très avenant et d' une gentillesse que certain de moins connu pourrait prendre pour exemple! Bref! Une soirée en sa compagnie des plus agréable!

Il était évident que malgré tout j' avais mené mes troupes à la baguette tout en discrétion. Mon père était évidemment venu saluer notre hôte et le complimenter sur sa carrière. Et il n' avait pas oublié de lui signifier que j' étais sa fille chose qui m' avait quelque peu irritée! Je n' aimais pas qu' on me montre sous l' aspect «c' est ma fille c' est pour ça qu' elle est ici» même si quelque part c' était vrai, je n' avais pas envie qu' on me regarde comme telle!

Hugh Jackman reparti le lendemain en fin de journée non sans nous avoir laissé un magnifique mot dans le livre d' or et de m' avoir fait demander afin de me saluer et de me remercier pour les délicates attentions que j' avais mis à sa disposition. Effectivement, j' avais fait faire un panier avec des spécialités françaises parce que je le savais friand de ces délicieuses gourmandises. Ainsi, j' avais fait mettre des chocolats du meilleur chocolatier parisien, quelques confiseries et bonbons des plus vieux établissement du coin et des macarons évidemment de chez Ladurée. Il en était ravi et me remercia une bonne dizaine de fois! En voilà un qui reviendrait dans notre établissement, c' était certain! Beau travail ma fille!

Il me restait donc une bonne semaine pour mettre en place notre deuxième soirée pour accueillir notre deuxième invité de marque! J' avais donc décidé de lui octroyer la nouvelle suite, celle refaite par mes soins et j' avais bien l' intention de lui demander ce qu' il en pensait! Ç' allait être compliqué parce que je ne savais pas si je pourrais l' approcher et s' il serait d' accord pour me parler évidemment! J' avais remarqué qu' il était toujours accompagné d' un gorille au crâne rasé qui n' avait pas l' air commode! Bref! J' organisais donc mon personnel et je m' activais déjà à préparer la salle de réception. L' avant première était un mardi soir donc je n' aurais aucun problème pour aller chercher les fleurs fraîches dans la journée et les disposer comme bon me semblait! Pour ce qui était des petits fours et autres boissons je m' en remettais au chef cuisto! Et la mise en place serait faite par mes serveurs et serveuses. J' aurais donc juste à tout vérifier. Faire l' inspecteur des travaux finis! Hum! J' aimais ce job!

Mon père à la fin de la semaine, m' avait fait une autre surprise, il avait demandé à la maison Chanel de me faire livrer une jolie robe noire très simple et dont l' élégance revenait de droit à cette marque légendaire. Il me signifia que c' était pour que je paraisse moins guindée que dans mon tailleur jupe, noir, Chanel aussi! Il l' avait choisi lui même et je lui faisais entièrement confiance, mon père avait un goût divin en matière de vêtement, même pour habiller une femme. Je savais que ça me plairait!

Le mardi donc dans la journée, j' avais été re-vérifier la suite. J' avais demandé expressément qu' on passe l' aspirateur plusieurs fois et qu' on nettoie les meubles avec les produits que j' avais indiqué parce qu' avec les travaux que j' avais fait faire dans cette suite, j' avais vraiment peur qu' il y ait un amoncèlement de poussière pendant encore plusieurs jours. Et il était hors de question que Taylor Lautner me fasse la réflexion du siècle à ce sujet en éternuant comme un damné! De toute façon, je vérifierais plusieurs fois dans la journée s' il le fallait! J' avais juste un problème c' était que je voulais aussi mettre un panier de friandises dans la chambre mais après avoir été regarder les goûts de Taylor, j' appris qu' il préférait le salé. Mince! Ç' allait me compliquer les choses! Fallait que je réfléchisse à ça! C' était un garçon apparemment qui ne buvait pas non plus, en tant que sportif brillant, je comprenais mais là, il ne me facilitait pas la tâche! Je tournais en rond dans la pièce à me creuser les méninges quand j' eus le déclic! Et pourquoi pas lui faire un panier avec des jeux vidéos, des CD de musique, des livres? Pour mettre renseignée sur son compte, il était plus du genre à être curieux et à vouloir découvrir des choses, c' était plus du côté intellectuel qu' il fallait le toucher. Alors ce serait chose faite!

J' allais donc faire un tour au Virgin Megastore des Champs Elysées afin de dégoter mes précieux présents. Taylor aimait les voitures et les motos, j' avais donc trouvé un jeu de moto et de voiture! En matière de musique, j' avais pris quelques albums de chanteurs ou groupes français version rock! Comme ça, il découvrirait notre patrimoine musical! Ensuite des livres, quelques uns en anglais mais qui racontait Paris de long en large et en travers! D' autres sur le reste de la France. Et je lui pris un petit dictionnaire amusant anglais/français pour apprendre quelques mots de notre belle langue de Molière! Ah! Et j' avais déniché aussi quelques DVD de films français réalisés par nos meilleurs réalisateurs. Voilà le panier-cadeau original était fait. Maintenant, il fallait que je m' occupe de moi. Papa m' avait pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur réputé de l' hôtel et chez l' esthéticienne. A moi, les épilations à la cire et compagnie! Tortures ancestrales pour les nanas mais après ça, je serais irrésistible! Fallait souffrir pour être belle, me répétait ma mère sans cesse! Elle disait ça quand elle mettait des escarpins avec un talon de quinze centimètres! Le résultat au final n' était pas si mal que ça. Je ne m' étais jamais trouvée très attirante mais, ma foi là, je devais bien avouer qu' entre les mains de vrais professionnels, ils avaient fait des miracles! Mes cheveux dont mon carré chocolat me donnait un air strict avait été relégué par un carré effet coiffé-décoiffé et c' était plutôt sympa! Fallait d' ailleurs que je demande la recette au coiffeur pour faire tenir mes cheveux comme ceci mais à mon avis ça n' était pas gagné! Ensuite passée entre les doigts experts de la maquilleuse, mon teint frais était encore plus frais! Maquillée de façon naturel, j' avais l' air encore d' avoir dix ans de moins! Déjà que je paraissais jeune, mais là, c' était la cours des maternelles!

L' heure arrivait à grand pas! J' avais été encore vérifier la suite au moins dix fois avant d' aller me préparer! Ça devenait de l' obsession mais je voulais que tout soit parfait! J' avais été regarder si tout se passait bien dans la salle de réception et si tout était bien en place. Je soufflais de satisfaction.

Je partis donc dans les appartements de mon père et m' habillais avec la somptueuse robe qu' il avait choisi pour moi. C' était une robe noire très simple, moulante jusqu' au dessus du genou. Elle ne laissait pas beaucoup voir de peau mais par contre elle laissait bien deviner les courbes généreuses de mon corps. Le haut était un peu original, il était plus ou moins asymétrique. J' avais la taille ceinturée d' une grosse bande de satin. Cette robe était très classique mais tout à la fois originale au final et elle me saillais à la perfection. Mon père était vraiment doué! Il n' avait pas oublié non plus de prendre les accessoires pour aller avec cette somptueuse robe, c' est ainsi que je me retrouvais avec la pochette noire classique de chez Chanel, des Louboutin noires vernies aux pieds, par contre les bijoux, j' avais préféré opter pour un ras du cou et un bracelet tout deux en or lourd qui me venait de ma grand-mère malgré que mon père avait fait monter des bijoux de chez Cartier dont le directeur était un de ses amis les plus proches. Je terminais ma tenue par une écharpe noire transparente, j' avais une chance extraordinaire c' était qu' il faisait un temps magnifique et une température d' été très agréable pour cette fin septembre. Nous étions le 27 et ma vie allait basculer sans que je le sache...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Devant le cinéma Gaumont des Champs, c' était déjà la folie. Il était dix neuf heures trente et il y avait la queue devant les portes mais aussi sur le tapis rouge spécialement sorti pour accueillir Taylor! Tout avait été transformé à son effigie et celui de son film. C' était un truc de dingue! Je n' avais jamais fait la moindre avant première de ma vie et là, j' étais scotchée. En plus, pour un jeune acteur qui n' avait pas encore tout à fait fait ses preuves et si jeune de surcroit! Et moi je me retrouvais là aussi! Le chauffeur me déposa dans une rue sur le côté, j' en descendis, il me prévint qu' il resterait garer non loin de là et que je n' aurais qu' à le sonner dès que j' avais récupéré les trois filles et que nous sortions du cinéma pour nous chercher et nous ramener à l' hôtel. Je le remerciai.

A présent, j' étais entrain de présenter mon pass VIP à l' un des gros malabars qui vérifiait que personne n' entre. Il m' accueillit froidement et je détestais ça! Ne pouvait-il pas au moins sourire légèrement? J' avais l' impression d' être quelqu' un de bas de gamme avec un énergumène pareil! Je lui répondis un «merci» aussi froid que lui quand il me laissa passer et remise entre les mains d' une nana qui était complètement survoltée ou paniquée peut être? J' entrais dans la ruche! Ils étaient tous à courir partout, à trembler, à se ronger les sangs et les ongles! Tout ça pour un acteur! Calmez-vous c' est une personne comme les autres si ce n' est qu' il est adulé par des milliers de fans et qu' il gagne en une journée ce dont moi je ne gagnerais probablement jamais en une seule vie! Bah! Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous à cran! La fille qui m' accueillit devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Elle me signifia que j' avais une place attitrée tout devant la scène et l' écran du cinéma afin que je sois aux premières loges pour voir Taylor et me dit aussi que les filles invitées par le distributeur seraient avec moi. Soit! Qu' il en fut ainsi! Elle me demanda ensuite si c' était moi qui devait organiser le rapatriement de celles-ci à l' hôtel, je lui précisais donc que oui. Elle me prévint aussi que Taylor risquait de venir nous parler et nous signer des autographes et qu' il repartirait après car il voulait se changer et se reposer un peu avant de descendre à l' after-party. Mon père m' avait fait dire que Taylor était arrivé en fin d' après-midi alors que j' étais entrain de me faire un ravalement de façade et qu' il avait pris ses quartiers dans ma suite! Sauf qu' il était repartie aussitôt car il avait un enregistrement d' émission et était attendu pour signer des autographes à la FNAC. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment juste que «merde» j' avais pas prévu que je lui parlerais comme ça d' entrée! Alors que je m' installais dans une salle complètement vide sur un strapontin avec mon nom affiché dessus-ça faisait très oscarisé!-je réfléchissais par la même à quelques phrases bateau que je pourrais lui dire! Ah mon Dieu! Il allait me falloir dépasser ma timidité et m' appliquer avec un tantinet de concentration. Ç' allait être glorieux!

Alors que j' étais perdue dans mes songes franco/anglais, les gens arrivaient petit à petit pour remplir la salle. La tension commençait à se lever et mes boyaux se tordaient par l' anxiété, la nervosité et l' excitation qui commençait à grimper en flèche! Pour un peu on aurait pu dire que je ne tenais plus en place! Que m' arrivait-il? Ce n' était qu' un acteur que je ne reverrais probablement plus jamais de ma vie! Bon fallait reconnaître que ce môme c' était une bombe mais bon sang j' avais quinze ans de plus que lui! J' étais dérangée! Voilà ce que je me faisais comme réflexion quand j' entendis hurler et tout le monde se tut d' un coup. Je regardais l' écran du cinéma où était retransmis l' arrivée de Taylor et c' est ma foi la vision de Lily Collins qui me sauta aux yeux! Mais que venait-elle faire là? Elle n' était pas prévue? Et moi et ma suite? Est-ce qu' elle partageait la suite avec Taylor? J' avais pourtant vaguement entendu parler qu' il n' était plus ensemble? Mince! Mon père ne m' avait rien dit à son sujet? J' avais rien prévu pour elle, moi! Elle allait dire que je l' avais, du moins que l' hôtel l' avait mal accueilli! Grrrr! Je détestais ces surprises de dernières minutes! Je la regardais arriver donc et me demandais comment se faisait-il que Taylor ne soit pas avec elle sur le tapis? Enfin, bref, il finirait par être là de toute façon avec ou sans elle! Il était vingt heures.

Une demi heure plus tard, des cris retentirent et cette fois, ils étaient à crever les tympans! Bandes de sauvages! C' est alors que je regardai à nouveau l' écran et j' eu des picotements dans le ventre. Dieu, qu' il était beau! Magnifique déjà rien que sur un écran de cinéma, chose qu' en fait j' avais l' habitude de voir et bientôt il serait là, à me saluer et moi aussi! J' eus des frissons!

Une fois son entrée fulgurante sur le tapis rouge faite, les milliers d' autographes signés, de sourires donnés à ses fans ainsi que les interviews avec divers journalistes quelque peu même pas du tout à la page et complètement largués par le sujet, nous le vîmes enfin arriver dans le hall du cinéma allant rejoindre sa partenaire à l' écran-et jusqu' à il n' y a pas longtemps à la ville aussi-Lily pour une séance de photos et de speeches! Il s' adressa à ses fans leur disant quelques mots! Il était chou!

Je vis arriver la fille qui m' avait conduit dans la salle, avec les trois fans que j' étais supposée ramener avec moi. Elles s' assirent à mes côtés après que je supposais l' assistante-organisatrice leur ait dit qui j' étais. Elles me saluèrent et me demandèrent si j' étais une fan de Taylor. Je ne me considérais pas comme telle mais fallait bien avouer que je suivais consciencieusement toute son actualité et que par dessus tout je le trouvais très sexy et charismatique pour quelqu' un d' aussi jeune. Je crois juste que j' avais peur de la réaction des autres face à mon béguin de fan pour ce type, mais à priori je me faisais des idées parce que les trois gagnantes du concours organisé par le distributeur français du film étaient à peine moins âgées que moi! Et en discutant avec elles, je découvris qu' une était même plus vieille que moi! Elle me rassura en me disant qu' il n' y avait pas d' âge pour aimer quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Elle n' avait pas tord. Ne disait-on pas que l' amour n' avait pas d' âge? Nous continuâmes à sympathiser lorsque je supposais toujours l' organisatrice et voir la directrice du distributeur du film-ça c' était mon intuition-nous interrompit pour nous faire son discours de bienvenue et c' est là alors que je n' eus pas le temps de réaliser qu' elle annonça Taylor et que celui-ci arriva dans la salle en passant devant nous. Mon coeur cogna fort dans ma poitrine et je ne compris mais alors pas du tout ce qu' il m' arrivait! Il était là! Il était superbe dans son costume gris anthracite, ses cheveux parfaitement en place comme je les aimais son magnifique sourire ultra-bright que j' affectionnais tout particulièrement. Lui tout entier était à croquer! Bon sang! Calme-toi ma fille, il n' est pas pour toi! J' avais chaud et les joues en feu! Les filles à côté de moi n' avaient pas l' air en meilleur état que moi. Bon ressaisis-toi ou t' auras l' air d' une cruche quand il viendra t' adresser la parole! Il fit son discours de bienvenue, nous présenta son film et moi je buvais ses paroles! J' étais comme hypnotisée, le son de sa voix était suave et très sexy, ses intonations anglaises je les adorais. J' étais littéralement sous le charme d' un môme de dix neuf ans. Une fois tout ceci terminé, il se dirigea vers nous après que son assistante lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l' oreille, et c' est avec un sourire dévastateur qu' il vint à notre rencontre. Les filles et moi nous levâmes de nos fauteuils. Le seul soucis provenait de mes jambes qui étaient en coton, je me sentais faible, toute guimauve, j' avais du mal à réagir. Le sucre que vous mettiez dans un verre ou une tasse avec un liquide dedans et qui fondait à la vitesse grand «V» en s' écroulant sur lui-même et bien là, c' était moi le sucre! Il fallait que je reprenne contenance et il était hors de question qu' il voit mes faiblesses. Dans un effort surhumain quand il arriva devant moi, j' étais d' apparence sereine et détachée! Les filles avec moi étaient étrangement calme aussi même si je voyais leurs mains trembler. Il nous serra la main chacune notre tour en nous demandant comment allions-nous? Nous lui répondîmes que nous allions bien et nous lui souhaitassions à notre tour la bienvenue en France et à Paris et que nous étions ravies de le recevoir! A qui le dîtes-vous? Il s' éclipsa pas moins de cinq minutes après s' excusant auprès de nous mais qu' il était fatigué de son voyage et qu' il nous verrait de toute façon à l' after-party et nous promit de venir faire plus amples connaissances. Les filles lui donnèrent un sac pleins de petits cadeaux apparemment, chose qu' il apprécia vu son sourire et sa curiosité à vouloir déjà regarder, il était adorable avec son air de petit garçon devant un jouet qu' on venait de lui offrir! Il partit. Nous nous réinstallions dans nos sièges et dégustions un Taylor magnifiquement doué dans son film! Encore une fois, j' étais époustouflée par son travail.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Dans la mini-limousine-je plaisantais évidemment, c' était une superbe Audi Phaeton noire d' une cylindrée très puissante, c' était un W12 mais elle était énorme et ressemblait à une limousine en plus petite-nous discutâmes de nos ressentis sur la rencontre très rapide avec ce beau brun et sur le film! Evidemment, quand on se retrouvait entre filles passionnées par le même homme forcément ça partait en sucette. Lindsay qui n' était pas la dernière à nous faire rire, nous dit qu' elle se serait bien vu rentrer avec Taylor dans la limousine et moi, j' en explosais de rire. Ces filles étaient incroyables et nous avions très bien accrochées. Olivia, quant à elle, bougonnait sur le fait que Lily Collins était là et qu' elle n' était pas prévue, mais au vue des gestes vifs de Taylor, je l' avais rassuré qu' à mon avis, ils n' étaient réellement plus ensemble. J' étais assez intuitive pour avoir repéré les signes post-rupture, il était passablement énervé lorsqu' il était à ses côtés et il ne l' aida même pas lorsqu' elle descendit les escaliers de la scène lui qui était super galant! Mandy pensait la même chose que moi et nous dit qu' elle, elle ne percutait toujours pas de l' avoir vu de vraiment très près.

C' est en riant comme des damnées et quand je leur précisais que nous allions passer une bonne partie de la soirée avec lui qu' elles se turent de stress ou du fait qu' elles ne réalisaient toujours pas de la chance que nous avions! Nous étions arrivées à l' hôtel. Nous restions quelques minutes dans la voiture afin de reprendre nos esprits et de s' échanger nos numéros de téléphone au cas où nous devions ne pas nous revoir durant la soirée, chose qui me sembla peu probable. Nous nous fîmes la promesse de nous appeler régulièrement et je leur promis de venir faire un tour sur leur site entièrement dédié à notre beau gosse préféré.

Je les conduisis dans la salle de réception où tout avait l' air parfait. Je m' excusais auprès d' elle de les laisser seules mais je devais aller prévenir mon père de mon retour et s' il voulait assister avec moi à l' after-party. Il me prévint qu' il me rejoindrait. J' en profitais pour aller vérifier si tout se passait bien en cuisine, si le champagne était bien au frais et s' il y avait quelque chose pour chambrer les verres au fur et à mesure. Il fallait que ce soit parfait. Je soufflai et je décidai d' aller me rafraichir et me repoudrer le nez avant d' entrer dans le vif du sujet.

J' avais rejoint l' endroit de la fête, nous n' attendions plus que le roi maintenant. Je discutais à droite à gauche mais aussi avec mes serveurs et serveuses. Et tout naturellement, notre hôte fit son apparition sous les applaudissements de tous, il était ému et gêné et c'était mignon. Il s' était effectivement changé et il était plus beau que jamais, il portait un jean slim gris comme à son habitude et un tee-shirt noir avec un léger col en «V» signé d' un crocodile sur son côté gauche. Je souris, c' était le tee-shirt que les filles lui avait offert m' avaient-elles dit dans la voiture. C' était super sympa de sa part de l' avoir mis pour ce moment qu' elles n' oublieraient pas de sitôt. Alors c' était vrai, Taylor était un homme d' une gentillesse extrême. Il pétillait, l' oeil vif et un somptueux sourire placardé sur son visage si parfait. Il avait vraiment l' air d' être à l' aise, il passait de groupe en groupe, de main en main et sans jamais se départir de sa bonne humeur. Il était vraiment solaire. Je ne cessais de l' admirer et de là où j' étais j' en avais tout le loisir. Il alla vers les filles, je les voyais ravies, il les remercia pour les attentions qu' elles lui avaient offert, elles discutèrent un long moment avec lui, il était vraiment génial avec ses fans. Je continuai de l' observer, c' était comme ça que je me faisais une idée sur les gens, que je les évaluais, mon instinct me disait que cet homme était d' une bonté sans égale. Il était quelqu' un de bien et ça se sentait. Hollywood ne l' avait pas encore entaché de sa folie.

Ça faisait des mois que je n' avais pas regardé un homme et là je pouvais dire quel homme! Spécimen rare, très agréable à regarder et très intéressant à étudier! Il me fascinait et quand un homme me fascinait, j' avais envie d' aller vers lui et de l' observer de plus près, de le décortiquer sous tous les angles. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m' attirait fortement outre sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un fracas du Diable. Je réalisais alors que Taylor n' était pas très loin de moi et que ma serveuse venait de faire tomber un plateau-elle aurait de mes nouvelles celle-ci, elle pouvait en être sûre-non loin de lui. Je me précipitais afin de l' aider à ramasser au plus vite et je commençais à lui dire froidement qu' elle aurait pu faire un peu plus attention lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés qui n' était autre que Mr le Roi de la fête en personne. Il me précisa que c' était de sa faute, dans son excitation à raconter une histoire à quelqu' un, il avait fait un geste brusque et avait déséquilibré la jeune fille et son plateau. Je m' excusais auprès d' elle rapidement et je demandai à Taylor dans un anglais ô combien très basic voir anglais petit nègre, de m' excuser aussi et de l' interdire de continuer à ramasser. Il sourit d' un sourire en coin de la bouche-probablement mon anglais-et ne céda pas à ma demande en me précisant que c' était de sa faute et qu' il réparait toujours ses fautes comme il le pouvait! C' est ce que je compris car il s' était exprimé doucement et dans un anglais très remarquable articulant sur tout les mots contrairement à son américain habituel. Je l' en remerciais du regard et d' un sourire chose qu' il accepta apparemment d' un franc sourire aussi! Nous finîmes par nous relever tous les trois. La serveuse s' excusa et se retira et nous, nous continuâmes à discuter plutôt difficilement mais en piquant quelques fous rire vu que je pédalais dans la semoule pour lui répondre et apparemment il trouvait ça terriblement et irrésistiblement drôle. Tant mieux pour lui! Malheur à moi! Quelques minutes plus tard, son assistante me l' arracha, il s' excusa et me dit qu' il me reverrait probablement plus tard, j' acquiesçais avec un joli sourire. J' en profitai qu' un de mes serveurs passa devant moi pour chopper une coupe de champagne au passage. Je portais mes lèvres à celui-ci et dégustais ce nectar millésimé dont je raffolais. Jamais il y a quelques mois en arrière, j' aurais parié être ici aujourd' hui, dans un hôtel de luxe où je travaillais bien sûr grâce à mon père et où je rencontrerais des personnes génialissimes connues ou non. C' était quelque chose d' extraordinaire! Je ne réalisais toujours pas.

La soirée battait son plein, j' avais bu quelques coupes et j' avais été discuter avec les filles à nouveau et nous avions bien rigolé encore. Elles étaient ravies d' être là et d' avoir pu échanger avec Taylor pendant la soirée, elles en avaient tellement rêvé me dirent-elle! Finalement, je me rendis compte qu' elles avaient exactement vécu la même chose que moi mais sous un angle différent, j' avais un peu plus de chance parce que je travaillais ici. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de chiffons et de mode pendant encore un bon moment où Olivia me complimenta sur ma tenue et sur mes chaussures me disant que j' avais fait de l' ombre à Lily Collins avec mes Louboutin aux pieds! Nous rigolâmes parce qu' en plus celle-ci n' était pas là, ce qui prouvait bien les dires des journalistes de la presse «à scandale» méprisante-c' était comme ça que je les appelais-qu' ils n' étaient vraiment plus ensemble! Je les quittais à regret parce que mon père venait de faire son apparition. Je me précipitais vers lui, j' étais contente qu' il ait enfin quitté son bureau et qu' il vienne profiter à son tour et j' avais vraiment besoin de son avis sur le jeune prodige. Mon père était comme moi, il observait les gens et apprenait à les connaître rien que par leur gestuelle et il se trompait rarement et je voulais vraiment voir si moi aussi je ne m' étais pas trompée. Nous discutions pendant que mon géniteur l' étudiait. Celui-ci me fit remarquer quelque chose, il me précisa que j' avais tapé dans l' oeil de Taylor, je me mis aussitôt à rire nerveusement et sarcastiquement je lui répondis que j' étais un peu vieille pour lui, que je pourrais être sa mère-enfin presque-et qu' il ne m' intéressait pas. Si la foudre à ce moment là, frappait les menteurs/menteuses, j' aurai rôti sur place! Mon père me précisa que ç' avait l' air de quelqu' un de bien même si ses gestes vifs et qui partaient dans tous les sens cachaient une certaine nervosité liée à un manque d' assurance probablement du à son jeune âge me signifia-t-il. Rien de mal à ça, ça viendrait avec le temps et après tout, il ne fallait pas être complètement sur de soi dans la vie où les chutes et les murs en pleine face étaient beaucoup plus douloureux à encaisser!

Tout en continuant à converser avec mon père, j' observais à nouveau Taylor et c' était vrai que par moment son regard atteignait ma direction avec des petits sourires discrets et timides. Ça me faisait fondre littéralement. Je crois que je rougissais! Ah la honte! J' avais oublié mon point faible! Quand un homme me faisait de l' effet ou me complimentait, je devenais rouge coquelicot et parfois jusqu' à la racine de mes cheveux! Ah que je détestais ça!

Après plusieurs minutes, je le vis prendre une grande respiration et se diriger vers nous. Mon coeur s' affolait et j' attrapais la main de mon père et la lui broyait de nervosité. Bien sûr, pas à la vue de tout le monde! Mon père sourit. Je le foudroyais du regard. Taylor vint se présenter à celui qui m' avait créé et celui-ci le salua réciproquement et très poliment. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et politesses d' usage et mon père prétexta qu' il avait vu un ami pour nous laisser seuls. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin non sans lui envoyer un regard suppliant de ne pas me laisser me dépêtrer avec mon horrible anglais! Bon sang! Je ne pensais qu' à ça! Fallait que je passe outre après tout j' étais française et je parlais correctement la langue de ma nation, c' était déjà pas mal! Je souris timidement à Taylor qui me renvoya un sourire solaire.

«-Je te sauve la mise, tu pourrais me remercier! Me dit-il.

-Te remercier de quoi? Et tu me sauves la mise pourquoi? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

-Tu te faisais draguer par un homme qui pourrait être ton père! Me répondit-il.

-Ben c' est justement parce que c' est mon père que je ne dis rien! Lui rétorquai-je en riant.

-Oh! S' exclama-t-il non sans avoir piqué un fard.

Mon Dieu! J' allais mourir tellement c' était mignon. Un homme qui rougissait c' était tellement sexy. A présent, nous étions sur le même pied d' égalité et ça, ça m' allait parfaitement! J' en riais d' ailleurs, gentiment à ses dépens. Sa tactique de drague était minable mais tellement attendrissante. Il reprit.

-Pardonnes-moi pour mon manque de tact. Me dit-il.

-Pas grave. C' est mignon et ça me fait plaisir que tu aurais pu croire que je pouvais plaire à un tel homme.

-Mais tu plais à beaucoup d' homme, crois-moi. Me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-Je n' en suis pas si sûre que toi. Lui dis-je avec une petite moue déconcertante.

-Tu te trompes. Hum... tu vois le serveur là-bas? Me montra-t-il d' un léger signe de tête très discret.

-Oui. Lui dis-je.

-Et bien il te trouve... hum... plutôt bien roulée... pour ne pas reprendre le terme vulgaire qu' il a utilisé. Sourit-il devant mon ahurissement qu' il puisse me dire un truc pareil.

-Ne t' offusques pas. C' est plutôt agréable même si le compliment est un peu inapproprié et pas très respectueux, je trouve. Me dit-il.

Je ne pipais toujours mot et le laissais continuer dans son délire.

-Celui-ci pense qu' il te mettrait bien dans son lit et qu' il y arrivera probablement. Me précisa-t-il en me montrant comme précédemment le mécréant.

-Oh! Il n' a aucune chance! Lui dis-je avec un léger ton coléreux.

-Je le sais bien. Ria-t-il.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Après tout c' est peut être mon style d' homme! Et comment as-tu réussi à savoir ce que ces hommes pensent de moi? Lui dis-je agacée qu' il puisse me lire et me deviner.

-Non, ce n' est pas ton style d' homme. Et au vue de ton père que tu admires fortement je tenterais à dire que c' est un homme dans son genre que tu recherches. Quelqu' un que tu puisses admirer, avec qui tu puisses converser de tout et de rien, quelqu' un aux côtés de qui tu puisses apprendre, n' est-ce pas? Me plomba-t-il.

Comment avait-il fait? Comment avait-il pu deviner? Comment avait-il pu savoir tout ça de moi alors que nous nous connaissions pas du tout, en ayant juste échangé quelques paroles? Etait-il fin observateur lui aussi? Il renchérit.

-Et comment j' ai fait pour savoir ce que pensent les hommes à ton sujet? Et bien, j' ai une assistante qui parle couramment le français et elle m' a tout traduit! Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d' oeil et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et moi, je restais là, interloquée et ne sachant quoi répondre. J' avais perdu mon sens de la répartie, il m' avait cloué le bec!

-T' as perdu ta langue? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Mais il se moquait en plus! Bougre! Il n' y avait que moi qui avait le droit de faire ça, de déstabiliser les gens! Merde! Je venais de me faire avoir à mon propre jeu et en plus par un gamin de dix neuf ans! Ça promettait! Mais ça m' intriguait! Ce jeune était de mon acabit et j' adorais ça! Enfin quelqu' un qui avait du répondant face à moi! Ç' allait être génial les parties de ping pong verbales entre nous! J' étais encore loin dans mes pensées quand il me ramena à la réalité du moment.

-Allo, la terre, ici Apollo 13, nous venons de perdre...

Il s' arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils. Je le regardais en l' interrogeant du regard.

-Avec tout ça, je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne connais même pas ton prénom. Me dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Voilà ma position de force! J' allais reprendre les rênes.

-C' est dommage parce que moi si! Et puis, je croyais que tu savais déjà tout de moi! Tu n' es pas le grand marabout que je pensais! Me moquai-je.

-Touché! Un point pour toi. Me dit-il hilare.

Ah parce qu' on jouait aux points là! Hum, hum! Ok! Ça ne s' arrangeait pas cette histoire!

-Alors puisque tu es sûre de si bien te débrouiller pour savoir plein de choses sur les gens qui t' entourent, pars à la chasse de mon prénom! Lui dis-je d' une voix suave.

Je le plantai là, tout seul, l' air complètement surpris sur le visage. Et moi, je riais tout mon soul. A mon tour Taylor de te clouer le bec! Je partis rejoindre mon père qui était au prise avec une femme disons très entreprenante et j' avoue que je n' aimais pas ce genre de nana. Encore une qui voulait se placer dans la société.

Mes quelques regards en direction de Taylor me montrait que j' avais réellement fait mouche et qu' il s' activait à trouver mon prénom, c' était très drôle de le voir soudoyer les gens! Heureusement, très peu de personne connaissait mon patronyme car ici c' était fondamental que les us et coutumes de l' hôtel chacun s' appelait par son nom avec un «Mademoiselle, Madame ou Monsieur» devant. Le peu de gens qui me connaissait vraiment en prime, raccourcissait automatiquement mon prénom pour un espèce de surnom que je détestais ô combien! Et mon père m' appelait toujours par mon petit nom de bébé! C' était en souriant fortement, sûre de moi que j' allais saluer les filles que j' avais rencontré un peu plus tôt afin de me retirer dans mes pénates, j' étais vraiment épuisée de ma journée et les émotions qui s' en étaient découlées m' avaient mis à genoux. J' embrassai mon père et fis un petit signe de la main à Taylor. Celui-ci me renvoya un magnifique sourire et je partis de la salle...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

J' atteignais le couloir qui menait à l' ascenseur m' arrêtant en cours de chemin afin d' enlever ses maudites chaussures que je ne supportais plus. Beaucoup trop haute! Je soupirais en me relevant manquant de m' étaler par terre, il était vraiment temps que j' aille me coucher et j' avouais avoir bu quelques coupes de champagne en trop. Je continuai donc ma route pieds nus et ça faisait drôlement du bien. De toute façon, il y avait moquette et tapis à peu près partout dans cet hôtel, je ne risquais pas d' avoir froid ou de me faire mal. Je tenais mes chaussures dans une main et dans l' autre ma pochette Chanel. J' étais devant l' ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton pour le faire venir. J' attendais patiemment tout en réfléchissant à ma soirée de dingue! J' avais discuté avec Taylor Lautner. Grand Dieu! Avais-je rêvé? Et c' est là que je sursautais pas par le clic de l' ascenseur qui s' ouvrait mais parce que quelqu' un venait de m' appeler par mon prénom.

-Marylin... Entendis-je.

Mon Dieu! Cette voix! J' allais devenir un vrai flamby s' il continuait comme ça.

Je me tournais vers lui, il arrivait vers moi en courant, enfin en trottinant dirais-je. Le sourire aux lèvres placardé sur son visage et je ne pus retenir le mien.

-Comment as-tu fait? Qui as-tu soudoyé? Lui demandai-je.

-Les trois filles qui t' accompagnaient lors de la projection. Me répondit-il.

-Ah! Et combien les as-tu payé?

Mince! J' avais oublié que les nanas savaient mon prénom. Zut! J' l' aurais bien fait mariner un peu plus longtemps.

-Avec un beau sourire et p' t' être aussi un autographe personnalisé en plus. Me dit-il innocemment.

-Ah, je vois, tu as usé de tes charmes. Lui dis-je avec un air coquin.

-Ben j' avais pas le choix, c' était ma dernière ressource avant d' aller voir ton père. Me dit-il en riant quelque peu.

-T' aurais été voir mon père?

-Oui! Je suis quelqu' un de persévérant. Au fait, joli prénom! Me dit-il.

Et voilà, c' était reparti, je rougissais de plus belle!

-Merci. Lui dis-je timidement.

-Alors comme ça tu portes le prénom le plus mythique du cinéma hollywoodien et tu ne voulais pas me le dire? Me taquina-t-il.

-M' aurais-tu cru si je te l' avais dit?

-Mmmm... touché! J' aurais probablement pensé que tu te fichais de moi.

-Tu vois? Alors j' ai bien fait de ne rien te dire.

Il me fit une petite moue toute mignonne qui me fit fondre. Rôoo... fallait qu' il arrête, ça devenait... hum... dur à gérer. Je renchéris.

-Au fait, ton malabar n' est pas avec toi? Lui demandai-je en regardant derrière lui comme pour voir s' il n' était pas caché.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

-Ben parce qu' on dirait que tu es marié avec lui, il ne te lâche pas d' une semelle! Lui dis-je moqueuse.

-Il est juste chargé de ma sécurité. C' est normal qu' il me colle aux basques.

-N' empêche, il pourrait être plus souriant!

-Il fait son boulot.

-Mouais... dis-je à peine convaincue.

-Tu peux pas t' imaginer que sortir seul dans la rue devient pour moi dangereux. Me dit-il sérieusement.

-Non, je ne l' imagine pas. Ça me sidère même!

-Que veux-tu c' est ça d' être une star! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Ah ah ah! Très drôle! Et il est où Mr sans sourire là maintenant? Que je fasse attention de ne pas me retrouver plaquer parterre parce que je discute avec toi dans un couloir d' hôtel! Me moquai-je encore une fois.

-Et bien en fait, je lui ai donné sa soirée. Je ne risque rien ici et il le sait.

-Mmmm... Méfies-toi peut être qu' une fille avec des escarpins très pointues à la main et sa pochette de l' autre va t' attaquer d' un moment à l' autre. Plaisantai-je.

-Mmmmm... je suis ceinture noire de karaté, je saurais me défendre tout seul! Me dit-il en riant.

Mince! J' l' avais oublié celle-là aussi!

-Ouais! Moi, j' suis comme Saint Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois!

-Chercherais-tu la bagarre?

-Qui te dit que la fille avec ses chaussures et son sac à la main c' est moi?

-Bien vu! Ok j' abandonne.

-Yes! Un point pour moi encore.

-J' ai perdu une manche mais je n' ai pas perdu la bataille encore! Me signifia-t-il.

Je riais. C' était un vrai combattant et j' aimais ça! Il me tenait tête et j' aimais ça. Un petit rapport de force, ça vous pimentait votre vie.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans rien nous dire. C' était étrange comme sensation, nous étions tout à la fois curieux l' un de l' autre et à la fois la gêne se faisait sentir et quant à la timidité elle planait au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous fûmes sortis du silence par l' arrivée de l' ascenseur. Maudit sois-tu engin de malheur!

-Bon et bien, je vais aller me coucher, je... j' ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance et j' espère que tu reviendras séjourner dans notre hôtel. Et peut être qu' on se recroisera. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il resta un instant à regarder ma main tendue vers lui puis releva son regard vers moi et me prit délicatement celle-ci me l' effleurant presque n' osant pas me toucher.

-Euhhh... Oui... Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner jusqu' à ta porte comme ça on pourra encore papoter un instant? Me dit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Je restais ahurie par cette proposition. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues leur donnant une teinte juste rosée. Quoi lui répondre? Je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds et je détestais ça! Mais à peser le pour et le contre, je savais que c' était un homme bien, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et comme si je ne contrôlais absolument plus du tout ni mon esprit ni ma voix, je m' entendis lui répondre.

-Euhhh... Oui...

Alors, nous prîmes l' ascenseur ensemble...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

-J' appuie sur quel bouton? Me demanda-t-il.

-Le trois. Je vais au troisième étage. Lui répondis-je.

A nouveau le silence. La tension était palpable, l' air était lourd. Mais quelle tension, au fait? J' avais chaud. Ah oui celle-ci! Il était à mes côtés et je le sentais m' observer. L' ascenseur montait doucement, il était vieux et avançait avec une lenteur d' escargot. C' était pour ça que je prenais tout le temps les escaliers.

Son regard toujours sur moi me mettait la pression. Je sentais que si je tournais mon visage vers lui j' étais finie. Si je posais ne serait-ce qu' une seconde mes yeux sur lui, je ne pourrais plus réfléchir. Il était bien plus jeune que moi et je ne savais pas si c' était bien normal tout ça, je me faisais l' effet d' une vieille qui appâte un jeune minet. Oh! Quelle vision d' horreur! En avais-je vraiment le droit? Il toussota ce qui me fit détourner la tête vers lui et là, je ne pus respirer. Il plongea son regard charbon dans le mien et je me brûlais aussitôt dans le feu de ses prunelles dont l' intensité n' avait trouvé d' égale que celle des Enfers. Il s' avança vers moi alors que je me tournais pour lui faire face et reculais légèrement plus parce qu' un combat s' opérait dans ma tête qu' autre chose. Un combat qui d' un côté me poussait à laisser arriver ce qui devait arriver et d' un autre côté, ma culpabilité qui me rongeait par le simple principe qu' il y avait tant de différences entre nous et sur beaucoup de plan mais le premier celui qui était entrain de me tuer à petit feu-parce que j' avais réellement envie de voir plus loin que ce jeune homme-était l' acceptation de cette foutue différence d' âge! J' avais pourtant connu un jeune homme quelque temps avant et j' avais eu les mêmes pensées.

Je n' eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question parce que ses lèvres si douces et charnues venaient de se poser sur les miennes. Marylin, OUT! Taylor, UN point! Je ne pus résister plus longtemps et mes sens si longtemps refoulés reprirent le dessus. C' était ainsi que notre baiser d' abord chaste se transforma en un feu ardent que j' étais incapable de contrôler et lui non plus apparemment! Il me plaqua alors contre la paroi de l' ascenseur, se collant à moi pour que je sente toute son envie pour moi. Je baladais mes mains de ses avant-bras, à ses épaules robustes et larges, à sa nuque et ses cheveux de geai, alors que lui attaquait la descente de mes hanches puis de mes reins, passant délicatement sur le bombé de mes fesses pour atteindre mes cuisses. Il continua à descendre parce que ma robe arrivait juste au dessus de mes genoux. Je sentis ses mains toucher ma peau à la pliure de ceux-ci et j' en eus des frissons. Il remonta tellement doucement et tellement sensuellement ma robe que j' en tremblais d' excitation. Il stoppa mon vêtement juste sur le haut de mes cuisses ne dévoilant rien pour le moment. Il m' embrassait le cou et me caressait doucement quand l' ascenseur se stoppa et la porte s' ouvrit. Il me lâcha un instant pour appuyer sur un autre bouton et je vis heureusement que personne n' attendait pour le prendre. La porte se referma. Foutu ascenseur!

Taylor revint à moi aussitôt et je lui demandai en respirant un peu fort.

-Où va-t-on?

-Dans ma suite.

Il reprit ma bouche avec frénésie et me demanda le passage avec sa langue douce pour venir caresser la mienne, chose que je lui octroyais d' office afin qu' il vienne se délecter-et moi de même-afin de goûter réciproquement notre parfum. Cette étreinte me brûla et petit à petit, j' abandonnais. Petit à petit, j' oubliais toute ma culpabilité, toutes les questions auxquelles je n' avais aucune réponse. Petit à petit, je me consumais. Je me réveillais alors oubliant tout ce qui me perturbait et mes instincts les plus basiques prirent le dessus. J' attrapais le bas de son tee-shirt et le fis passer par dessus sa tête, je le gardais dans ma main qui alla se reposer sur sa hanche, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, son regard était déjà voilé de désir et je supposais alors que le mien aussi, puis lentement je quittais ce regard si envoûtant et posait le mien sur son magnifique torse de Dieu grec... je déglutis... mon coeur accéléra la cadence et je dirigeais alors mes lèvre sur ses pectoraux si bien formés. Je le dégustais de ma bouche, de ma langue laissant des traces brûlantes, je l' entendis respirer fortement. Il appréciait... Il me caressait les cuisses et remontait doucement en faisant des petits cercles vers le haut et l' intérieur de celles-ci. J' avais de plus en plus chaud, je suffoquais dans ma robe. Je n' avais qu' une hâte c' était de l' enlever! Nous continuâmes de nous découvrir en nous caressant lentement, doucement, j' étais presque sûre que la température dans l' ascenseur avait grimpé de plusieurs degrés et nous aussi par la même occasion. Il effleurait à présent mon entre-jambe déjà bien humide me faisant languir de plaisir. Je sursautais quand la sonnette de l' ascenseur annonçant que nous étions arrivés à l' étage de la suite, retentit. Il ria. Nous sortîmes sans même nous détacher l' un de l' autre continuant à nous embrasser, il aurait bien pu y avoir n' importe qui dans le couloir, pour le moment ça nous était égal. Le monde aurait bien pu s' écrouler sous nos pieds à l' instant même plus rien ne comptait que notre étreinte passionnée. Il me dirigea en me soulevant du sol vers la porte de la chambre et me reposa une fois arrivés devant celle-ci. Il me colla à nouveau contre, je sentais son corps vibrer contre le mien. Nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine. En même temps, il cherchait la clé, du moins la carte magnétique de la porte, dans ses poches de jeans et je sentais qu' il s' énervait de ne pas la trouver assez rapidement. Alors, par instinct, je glissais ma main dans l' une de ses poches arrières et j' y dénichais le fameux Saint Graal que je lui agitai sous le nez. Il ria sur ma bouche, s' empressa de me la prendre des mains et mis quelques secondes avant de réussir à ouvrir cette satanée porte électronique! Alors que moi, je le picorais de baisers sur ses épaules. Une fois ouverte, nous passâmes le pas toujours enlacés et nos bouches reprirent leur ballet incessant, collées l' une à l' autre, elles se cherchaient pour se faire une guerre sans merci. Il attrapa ma nuque d' une de ses mains robustes relevant un peu mes cheveux et me tenant fermement pour me diriger, il s' enquit d' aller respirer mon parfum dans mon cou en me laissant une pluie de baisers sensuels et en me laissant par moment une trainée humide et chaude de sa langue. Ma respiration devenait laborieuse. Nous n' étions qu' au prémisse de notre envie mais déjà nous n' en pouvions plus. Qu' est-ce que ça allait donner pour la suite? Nous étions dans le hall d' entrée, toutes lumières éteintes et continuions à avancer nous cognant sur les meubles tout du long. A présent, nos mains voyageaient partout sur nos corps, sans relâche. Il avait remonté ma robe jusqu' à ma taille découvrant mon string noir et malaxait mes fesses! Moi, j' avais depuis un bon moment lâché son tee-shirt et j' étais entrain de déboucler sa ceinture. Il passait ses doigts sur la dentelle de mon unique morceau de tissu qui le séparait de mon paradis. Je frémissais de désir, il allait me rendre dingue! C' était extrêmement sensuel mais aussi tellement intense que je ne savais vraiment plus où j' habitais. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, c' était lui qui me contrôlait. Je déboutonnais son jean et passais mes mains sur ses fesses rebondies et musclées. Seigneur! Il était gaulé! Pfff! Indescriptible! Je dirigeais à présent une de mes mains sur la bosse que formait son boxer et délicatement je le caressais, appliquant une légère pression qu' il trouva à son goût apparemment vu le souffle saccadé qu' il employa. Il attrapa les côtés de mon string et descendit doucement celui-ci afin de faire durer le plaisir, alors que je reculais afin d' atteindre le salon, il termina de me l' enlever délicatement soulevant lui-même chacune de mes jambes en me regardant d' un feu intense qui brûlait dans ses prunelles sombres. Il resta un instant comme ça à me contempler et je ne voyais pas pourquoi me trouvant tellement quelconque. Il me caressait les jambes dessinant des arabesques sur le haut de mes cuisses avant de fondre sur mon trésor qu' il venait de dévoiler. C' est alors que je crus mourir! Cet acte qui pouvait m' envoyer au paradis en un rien de temps si la personne était douée! Après quelques baisers chauds sur mon temple, il se mit à jouer de sa langue avec mon petit nerf de plaisir me faisant soupirer dans un premier temps à gémir dans un deuxième. Il avait passé une de mes jambes sur son épaule, le seul soucis était que j' étais en équilibre précaire et que si jamais il continuait comme ça, je ne donnais pas cher de cet équilibre. Il était fort possible que je me retrouvasse parterre! Je sentais déjà que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps avant de m' envoler dans un univers parallèle. Je sentis alors sa main remonter dans le bas de mon dos. Il la posa à plat contre celui-ci et son bras me serra un peu plus. Il me tenait. Il n' avait donc pas l' intention de s' arrêter là! Mon Dieu! Ayez pitié! Je vais mourir d' extase! Il appuya un peu plus son acte me faisant respirer avec difficulté, je sentais mon orgasme petit à petit se construire puis descendre dans mon bas ventre. Il ne lâchait rien. Je fus prise de tremblements puis de spasmes, mes jambes ne demandaient qu' à se dérober sous moi mais il me tenait fermement. Ma respiration se transforma en un râle de plaisir. J' allais m' écrouler de satisfaction...

Lorsque je repris pied, il me maintenait toujours me regardant avec un sourire coquin qui en disait long et évidemment je rougis! Même dans les moments intimes, je ne pouvais m' en empêcher! Pfff! Il remonta face à moi et m' embrassa tendrement puis un peu plus fougueusement ne me laissant à peine reprendre mon souffle qui était toujours chaotique après mon orgasme! Une question me passa à travers l' esprit, question dont il me fallait impérativement une réponse si je voulais poursuivre notre partie de jambes en l' air. Je reculais de quelques centimètres m' arrêtant de l' embrasser et je fronçais les sourcils. Il me regarda surpris.

-Quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Juste une question à laquelle il faut que tu répondes et tout de suite.

-Maintenant? Me dit-il étonné.

-Oui! C' est important.

-Ok, je t' écoute.

-Est-ce que tu es... célibataire? Enfin, je veux dire... Tu n' es plus avec Lily Collins n' est-ce pas? Parce que c' est pas mon style de coucher avec un mec marié ou pris, tu comprends... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je n' aimerais pas qu' on me le fasse alors voilà j' ai besoin de savoir...

J' étais tellement nerveuse que je parlais vite et en petit chinois et que je ne le laissais pas en placer une c' est pour ça qu' il me coupa la parole.

-C' est un peu tard ne trouves-tu pas pour me demander une chose pareille, non? Ria-t-il.

Alors il m' avait compris...

-Certes. J' avoue que j' aurais pu te le demander avant. Souris-je avec le rouge qui montait à mes joues.

-Et toi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Moi quoi?

-Ben, es-tu célibataire? Me sourit-il moqueusement.

-Hé! C' est moi qui ai posé la question en premier! M' offusquai-je.

-Ok, ok, je te répond, je voulais juste te faire marcher! Rigola-t-il.

-Ben, ç' a marché! Me renfrognai-je.

Il reprit son sérieux.

-Effectivement, je ne suis plus avec Lily et donc je suis bel et bien célibataire. Ça te convient?

-Oui... Euhhh... Moi aussi. Souris-je.

-Voilà qui est parfait! S' exclama-t-il.

Il reprit.

-On peut reprendre là où nous en étions? Tu as fini avec tes questions idiotes? On est sûre qu' il n' y aura pas de danger demain au réveil? Pas de petit copain qui voudrait me tuer? Pas de tigresse qui voudrait t' arracher les yeux? Quoique... Dit-il en riant.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhh... Mr Lautner! Je pose des questions idiotes?

-Mmmmmm... oui. Se moqua-t-il encore une fois.

Je lui assénais une tape sur l' épaule et fit une moue boudeuse qui le fit rire aux éclats. Alors il m' attrapa par les cuisses, je nouais d' office mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me porta jusqu' au canapé de cuir et m' y déposa. Bon sang! Que c' était froid le cuir! Je poussai un petit cri de surprise, il se moqua à nouveau de moi. Je n' y répondis pas ou du moins j' y répondis en l' attirant de ma main derrière sa nuque afin de l' embrasser. Mes jambes étaient toujours attachées à son bassin, il avait basculé avec moi plus ou moins sur le canapé mais se retenait d' une main sur le dossier. Il descendit embrasser mon cou pendant que je descendais ma main libre jusque sur sa proéminence que j' avais alors tout loisir de tripoter, le faisant gémir parce que ce coup-ci j' appuyais fortement mes va et vient. Je le lâchais avec mes jambes voyant que sa posture n' était pas très agréable et voulant le débarrasser des quelques vêtements qu' il possédait encore sur le dos. Il se redressa et moi je me relevais ainsi nous nous faisions face. Je lui enlevais son jean et son boxer alors qu' il avait viré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes juste avant. Il était à présent nu devant moi et la vision de ce si beau corps accéléra mes pulsations cardiaques et mon envie pour lui se décupla, il était réellement parfait! Sculpté à la perfection! Ce mec était vraiment un fantasme vivant. Non seulement il était beau de visage, son corps d' athlète n' avait rien à envier à n' importe lequel de ces sportifs payés beaucoup trop cher mais en plus il était doux, prévenant et je supposais loin d' être bête, chose pour laquelle les gens, enfin surtout les journalistes voulaient le faire passer. Mes yeux pétillaient de le regarder et il me prit bien sûr la main dans le sac. Enfin, pas celui que vous pensez, hein!

-Hum... Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, j' ai l' impression de n' être qu' une friandise au travers de tes yeux! Me lança-t-il avec de l' humour.

-Mais je te rassure à cette heure-ci c' est ce que tu es! Me moquai-je.

-Oh ben merci! S' offusqua-t-il.

Marylin, un point! Taylor, zéro! Mmmmm! Que c' était bon! Il reprit.

-Ok! Alors voyons voir à laquelle tu me fais penser, Toi! Me dit-il tout en me retournant pour me dézipper ma robe. Celle-ci descendit le long de mon corps avec son aide et ses mains chaudes sur celui-ci me firent frémir. Je me cambrais. Elle tomba à mes pieds ainsi que mon soutien-gorge qu' il avait dégrafé par la même. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, j' étais toujours de dos à lui, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Son souffle chaud s' abattit sur ma nuque, je frissonnais. Il l' embrassa, la lécha, la mordilla...

-Fraise... souffla-t-il.

Il reprit.

-Charlotte aux fraises...

Il continua.

-Avec un soupçon de vanille...

En même temps qu' il soufflait ces mots, il dévorait ma nuque et mes épaules de baisers chauds. Il renchérit.

-Et de la crème chantilly...

-Gourmand... eus-je du mal à lui dire tellement ma respiration était erratique. Je sentais son corps contre le mien, je sentais sa verge pressée contre mes fesses, sa chaleur m' enveloppait.

-Très... Me répondit-il.

Je soufflais tellement j' étais bien à ce moment là. Ma main droite se promena sur sa fesse droite palpant la fermeté de celle-ci encore une fois alors que mon corps prenait un rythme ondulant afin de l' exciter un peu plus qu' il ne l' était déjà. Ce qui fonctionna puisque sa respiration s' accéléra. Avec mon autre main, je lui attrapais la nuque et me décalais un peu sur le côté afin de l' attirer pour l' embrasser. Je passais ma langue sur ses magnifiques lèvres qui me tentaient ô combien. Il se laissa faire. Puis n' y tenant plus, il m' embrassa lui-même fougueusement. C' était chaud mes aïeux! Ensuite, je ramenais ma main droite entre nous pour le caresser, attrapant son engin et en lui donnant une pression dont j' étais sûre qu' il ne resterait pas de marbre. Il apprécia gémissant à mon oreille... Il me poussa lentement jusqu' à ce que je butte contre le canapé alors je m' agenouillai sur celui-ci, il fit pareil derrière moi. Il me massait les seins délicatement alors que j' ondulais toujours mon corps contre le sien. Il me pencha d' une main dans mon dos doucement tout en continuant de me déguster. Puis il dirigea son autre main vers ma cachette secrète la caressant avant d' y glisser un doigt cherchant à savoir si j' étais prête. Je l' étais depuis des heures! Il ne s' attarda pas et enfin il présenta sa proéminence à mon entrée, doucement et lentement, il y entra non sans deux gémissements de notre part. Commença un va et vient incessant et de plus en plus rapide. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus appuyés alors que je le poussai de mes hanches à aller plus loin en moi. Nos respirations et nos gémissements s' emmêlèrent, il soufflait dans ma bouche , je retenais mes cris dans la sienne. Nous n' étions à présent plus là! Nos esprits avaient carrément quitté nos corps. Ils étaient sur une autre planète. Tous les deux en même temps. Nous ne faisions plus qu' un!

Lorsque je sentis que j' allais accéder au trône du pays de l' orgasme, j' accrochai ma main à la sienne et la posai sur mon ventre.

-Taylor... viens... Soufflai-je dans un effort et en français mais il l' avait compris.

Qu' il était bon de murmurer son si joli prénom! Rien que le prononcé de celui-ci et j' avais envie de lui! Il me faisait un effet boeuf!

Il accéléra et nous laissâmes exploser notre jouissance simultanément... Merveilleux! Sur la même longueur d' onde...

Nous étions essoufflés.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

La douche. Quel endroit génial! Un lieu de détente avec ses jets de massage... Un lieu où jouer avec le savon ou le gel douche devenait dangereux... surtout si l' on était à deux... surtout si les personnes qui jouaient n' avaient pas l' air d' être rassasiés l' une de l' autre. Ce lieu complice d' un certain cercle vicieux qui se mettait délicatement en place et ô combien agréable... Et ô combien épuisant...

Je me réveillais à la lumière du jour. J' avais oublié de tirer les rideaux. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j' étais. Je regardais autour de moi. C' était donc bien ça. J' étais bien dans la suite. «MA» suite que j' avais mis tant de jour à re-décorer. Je n' avais donc pas rêvé. Je sentis une chaleur humaine à mes côtés. Alors je n' étais pas seule. Un soupçon de mal de crâne pointa son nez. J' avais peur de me retourner et de n' avoir que fantasmé. J' étais légèrement vaseuse et endolorie de partout, même mon cerveau. Il avait du mal à percuter. Qu' avais-je fait? Je n' étais plus sûre de rien. Je respirais un grand coup et décidais de me retourner pour être certaine de moi. La vision qui s' offrit à moi me laissa coite. Une tignasse noire qui à mon avis serait au réveil plus pour faire un concours avec un vieux balai qu' autre chose! Des épaules larges et un dos caramel des plus musclés. Une chute de rein à faire pâlir Beyonce! Et une jolie paire de fesses qui me donna envie de mordre dedans comme dans une pomme ou parce qu' il y avait un «ou» d' abattre ma main sur celles-ci et de me réjouir du claquement et du sursaut de mon bellâtre! Sadique? Mmmmm... Oui! Bref! Cette vision était tout ce qu' il y avait de plus exquise et je me rendis alors compte réellement que la personne à côté de moi, nue comme un ver était bien celle à laquelle je pensais! Oh My Fuckin' God!

Je me levais doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Je m' enroulais dans le drap que j' avais déjà sur moi et tirais doucement sur celui-ci afin de le séparer du matelas. Je n' eus aucune difficulté étant donné qu' il ne tenait plus que par un coin! Le reste des couvertures étaient parterre et dans tous les sens! Je crois que ç' avait été la java dans ce lit rond cette nuit!

Je me dirigeais à la salle de bain. J' entrai dans celle-ci et me stoppai devant la première glace que je croisai. Ouch! Ma fille, tu as la tête complètement de travers! Ce n' est plus de ton âge pareille folie! Mes cheveux étaient en bataille finale, ça c' était sûre. Et le manque de sommeil se reflétait sous mes yeux! Beurk! Je ferais peur à un tyranosaure rex là! Bon sang! Et j' avais rien pour me remettre d' aplomb! Et bien tant pis, lui aussi il aurait peur! Je m' asseyais sur le toilette après avoir remonter le drap à la grecque! J' étais en pleine miction du matin quand la porte s' ouvrit sur un Taylor à moitié réveillé! Ne portant qu' autour de sa taille le dessus de lit! Les cheveux en bataille et entrain de bayer! Je lui criais dessus un grand coup le faisant sursauter.

-Sors d' ici!

Il sursauta. Quand il comprit le pourquoi du comment, il éclata de rire mais resta devant la porte se moquant de moi ouvertement. Taylor, un! Marylin, zéro! J' étais furieuse. Pas parce qu' il m' avait pris en flagrant délit de poser sur le trône mais plutôt parce qu' il riait comme un crétin en se foutant littéralement de moi. Son rire s' amplifiait à la vue certainement de ma tête plus que fâchée et je fus prise de colère voyant qu' il ne se calmait pas m' obligeant à attraper le premier truc qui me passait sous la main c' est-à-dire un rouleau de papier toilette et de le lui envoyer en pleine figure... Mais il continua à rire... Pfff! Les mecs! Je me relevais de mon siège, tirais la chasse d' eau et théâtralement je passais devant lui l' air d' être vexée au plus haut point et droite comme un «i» en balançant par dessus mon épaule le drap qui en était tombé. Je partis dans la chambre et explosai de rire aussi. Je l' entendais toujours se bidonner...

Il vint me rejoindre quelques instants après, les joues rouges d' avoir trop rigolé. J' étais assise en tailleur sur le lit et je pianotais sur mon téléphone. Mon père venait de m' envoyer un sms me disant qu' il s' inquiétait de ne pas me voir revenir. Il était huit heures du matin et il fallait que je prenne mon service. J' étais déjà ultra à la bourre. Je prévins mon père de mon retard et lui marquai que je lui expliquerais. Il me répondit qu' il savait où j' étais. La honte! Pire que d' être surprise en flag par Papa dans une situation délicate! Et que je pouvais prendre une journée qu' il n' avait pas besoin de moi aujourd' hui et que je devrais un peu pour une fois penser à moi. Je souris satisfaite quand Taylor qui était remonté sur le lit m' embrassa la nuque.

-Tu dois partir? C' est ça? Me demanda-t-il.

-ça dépendra de Toi, en fait. Et toi, tu ne dois pas te préparer pour prendre ton vol pour Madrid?

-Justement, je viens d' appeler mon assistante et de lui demander de me changer mon vol pour demain matin très tôt.

-Oh... Dis-je surprise.

Restait-il pour moi? C' était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste c' est ça? Me demanda-t-il.

Merde! Il croyait que j' étais déçue. Il pensait certainement que je ne voulais pas de lui.

-Bien sûr que si! Excuses-moi j' ai été surprise c' est tout.

-Pourquoi?

-Que tu veuilles rester une journée de plus... pour moi? Me tortillai-je en disant ça.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Je repris.

-Ecoutes, tu es Taylor Lautner. Tu es reconnue dans le monde entier. Moi, je ne suis qu' une nana d' un soir que tu as rencontré à une stupide fête. Je suis plus vieille que toi. On ne vit pas du tout dans le même monde, ni dans le même pays. Tu as de lourdes obligations et je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour toi. Etant donné que tu es quelqu' un de célèbre, je ne voudrais pas te porter préjudice. Je ne veux pas que ta carrière pâtisse de ragots parce que je ne viens pas du même milieu que toi... M' essoufflai-je enfin.

Je n' avais pas terminé mon laïus mais je m' arrêtai là, j' avais dit le principal et mon anglais lamentable était quelque peu épuisé. Et après tout, il avait peut être juste décidé de visiter Paris! Il soupira.

-Je sais que le fait que je sois connu ne va pas facilité les choses. Tous mes faits et gestes sont épiés, je te l' accorde. Mon monde est celui que j' ai crée autour de ma célébrité mais lorsque je rentre chez moi, enfin chez mes parents...

-Une raison de plus! Soufflai-je en le coupant.

-Laisses-moi terminer veux-tu?

C' était un ordre, je l' avais bien compris.

-Je disais donc que quand je rentre chez moi, je redeviens moi, juste moi, le garçon qui aide sa mère et son père aux corvées ménagères. Le garçon qui déboule chez ses potes les mains dans les poches juste pour mâter un film avec eux et discuter de tout sauf de cinéma et rire. Je sais aussi qu' on ne vit pas dans le même pays mais avec tous les moyens de transports et de communications qui existent aujourd' hui, je pense qu' il n' y a pas de raison pour ne pas rester proche et en contact. Effectivement, j' ai des obligations qui m' obligent à m' absenter souvent mais on trouvera des solutions. Il y a toujours des solutions si l' on désire vraiment passer du temps avec l' autre et ça n' est même pas un effort, ça doit couler de source.

Qui te dit que tu n' es pas faite pour moi? Notre différence d' âge? Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de savoir de combien elle est exactement je m' en contre fiche! Je ne vis pas avec une calculette dans la tête. Et pour ce qui est de ma carrière, des paparazzi et journalistes, laisses-moi gérer ça! Tu n' as pas à t' en inquiéter. Je saurais faire face au moment voulu.

Dernier point, tu n' es pas un caprice d' un soir! Et cette nuit, tu n' étais pas avec Taylor Lautner mais avec Taylor tout court! Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon qui couche avec une fille juste comme ça. Bien que tout Hollywood croit que je m' envoie en l' air avec toutes les nanas que je rencontre et bien ils se trompent!... Ecoutes, j' ai envie de rester une journée avec toi. On pourrait déjà apprendre à se connaître, différemment, je veux dire. Je sais que tu es plus intelligente que tu ne le laisses croire. Je sens qu' on est sur la même longueur d' onde et pour plein de choses. Alors laisses-nous le temps de nous découvrir.

Il me regardait essayant de me convaincre de son regard de braise. Il attendait une réponse que je ne pouvais pas lui donner à cet instant même. J' avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Il était fougueux aussi bien au lit que dans sa façon de vivre ce qui était normal à mon goût parce que sa jeunesse le lui permettait. Moi, je n' avais plus le droit à l' erreur. C' était, je pense ma dernière chance probablement d' être vraiment heureuse. Je le sentais, je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi mais je le sentais. Cependant, j' étais morte de trouille. Et quand j' avais peur, je n' avais plus toutes mes capacités psychiques pour réfléchir. J' avais besoin de faire le point seulement je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant. Je ne voulais surtout pas le laisser en plan alors qu' il avait repoussé son voyage d' une journée. J' allais alors accepté son invitation à passer la journée avec lui quand il me sortit de mes élucubrations.

-Ah! Et puis, crois-moi que ça n' a pas été facile de retarder mon vol! Mon assistante m' a fait une scène parce que je changeais tout son programme.

-Tu devrais l' épouser! Riai-je.

-Euh... Non!

-Mais tu n' as pas d' interviews prévues? Etc... Ce n' est pas grave si tu n' es pas en Espagne aujourd' hui? Lui demandai-je toutefois.

-Non, en fait j' y suis un jour plus tôt en général parce que j' aime visiter les villes où je vais et faire quelques emplettes. Et pour me reposer aussi. Tous ces voyages ça m' épuise.

-Ok! J' abandonne et j' accepte ton invitation à passer la journée avec toi! Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Pas de gros malabar dans les pattes! Je veux être avec toi, seule!

-Tout ce que tu voudras! Dit-il heureux en m' embrassant tout vite sur la bouche. Il était tout excité et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

-Tu viens avec moi? Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil coquin.

-Tentant. Mais si tu veux que je sois prête rapidement, laisses-moi redescendre me préparer! Lui répondis-je.

-Dégonflée! Me lança-t-il en riant.

Taylor, un! Marylin, zéro! J' les accumulais mais j' avais vraiment envie de voir le vrai Taylor en vadrouille. Je me levais et allais récupérer mes fringues éparpillés partout avant d' entrer dans la salle de bain histoire de l' asticoter un peu.

-Oui! Peut être sur ce coup-là. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Lui dis-je qu' en même temps je lui donnais une tape sur ses fesses à l' air parce qu' il s' apprêtait à entrer dans la douche... sans moi! Il me lança un regard tellement empreint de désir que j' eus du mal à respirer d' un coup. Je détournais alors mes yeux sinon ça n' allait pas le faire! Je me rhabillais rapidement et me brossai les dents avec une brosse jetable. C' était bien les hôtels de luxe à cause de ça! Tout était jetable et pratique! Je me sauvai vite fait de la salle de bain et de la suite. Je pris l' ascenseur espérant ne pas croiser des gens que je connaissais voir même les employés de l' hôtel qui verraient bien que j' avais toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille au soir! C' était inconvenant mais je n' allais pas redescendre à poil ou en peignoir tout de même!

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Une fois prête et une fois après avoir été embrasser mon père afin de le remercier, je remontais rapidement à l' appartement de Taylor. Je toquais à la porte malgré qu' il m' avait dit de prendre la clé magnétique. Cette fameuse clé! Mais je voulais voir sa frimousse en venant m' ouvrir. Chose dont je ne fus pas déçue parce que c' est avec un superbe sourire qu' il m' accueillit. Il était vêtu d' un jean bleu délavé et usé par endroit tout comme le mien, avait mis un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et ouvert devant jusqu' à la naissance de ses pectoraux laissant dépasser ses poils! Mmmmm... j' adorais ça! Moi j' avais mis un débardeur et un tee-shirt d' un de mes groupes de rock préférés. Nous étions presque parés. Mais au fait pour quoi faire?

-On fait quoi, au fait? Ou du moins tu veux faire quoi? Lui demandai-je.

-On peut aller visiter des trucs et aller voir la Tour Eiffel, tout ça. Je sais pas! Faisons au gré de notre humeur veux-tu? Me répondit-il.

-ça me convient.

-Ok.

-As-tu pris ton kit de camouflage? Ris-je.

-Oui. Casquette. Lunettes de soleil. M' énuméra-t-il.

-Veux-tu que je prenne un pot de gel dans mon sac? Me moquai-je.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle! Mesquine!

-Moqueuse. Je préfère.

Marylin, un! Taylor, zéro!

Nous avions décidé de prendre ma voiture même si je n' étais pas sûre de vouloir conduire dans Paris! Mais ma Smart Roadster Brabus était pratique et petite et s' infiltrait partout. Taylor-pour la centième fois depuis que nous nous connaissions c' est-à-dire seulement quelques heures-se moqua à nouveau de ma voiture et moi. Bien qu' il apprécia la ligne de celle-ci et moi de lui dire qu' elle ressemblait à une Lotus Elise! Au final, il fut étonné des capacités de mon pot de yahourt! Nous discutâmes alors de grosses cylindrées et autres modèles sur quatre roues en tout genre. Nous avions un autre point commun, nous aimions les voitures!

La journée passa vite, trop vite. Le midi nous avions déjeuné dans un petit restaurant italien très discret dans le quartier latin. Nous avions été nous promené dans le marais où j' appréciais beaucoup l' hospitalité de sa faune. C' était un monde à part à Paris et nous n' avions pas besoin de trop nous caché. Et c' est dans ce quartier que Taylor me prit la main pour la première fois. J' étais sûre que tout autant que moi, il se sentait bien ici. Cela me fit drôle et il dut le voir sur mon visage car il me rassura d' un de ses sourires qui me faisaient perdre pieds. Ensuite, nous étions rendus sur la butte de Montmartre où l' on pouvait observer le tout Paris. Nous avions visité la Basilique du Sacré coeur, le musée sur Dali, nous avions passé la journée à flâner dans les petites boutiques achetant chacun un petit cadeau typiquement parisien que nous nous échangeâmes façon d' avoir toujours quelque chose de l' autre quand nous serions séparés. Le soir, il avait absolument voulu manger dans un endroit sympa mais pour cela nous étions rentrés à l' hôtel car il fallait que nous nous changions car pas question de dîner dans un restaurant réputé sans être apprêtés. Au final, nous avions été manger au «Chez ma cousine» restaurant cabaret très sympa. J' avais appris qu' il avait du jouer de sa notoriété pour pouvoir avoir une table bien placée et discrète à la fois. Il avait aussi demandé à ce qu' on ne révéla pas qu' une célébrité venait manger. Chose qui fut respecté, en France c' était beaucoup plus facile pour les artistes de passer inaperçu qu' aux Etats-Unis. Le repas était succulent, j' avais pris du poisson, lui de la viande. Après le spectacle qui était superbe et très bien mis en valeur par de véritables talents inconnus, nous nous promenâmes encore un peu dans Montmartre, main dans la main, Taylor avait quitté casquette et lunettes et je pouvais enfin profiter de son si beau visage au clair de lune...

Quand nous rentrâmes à l' hôtel, j' étais quelque peu triste. Je savais que nous n'avions plus que quelques heures à être ensemble et ça me chagrinait. J' avais passé une excellente journée en sa compagnie, il était curieux de tout, de la vie et de ses trésors et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Finalement, il avait peut être raison, nous étions peut être fait pour nous entendre. Il m' avait rendu le sourire en si peu de temps que je ne pouvais que l' en remercier. C' était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je me sentais «MOI». Il remarqua mon air sur mon visage.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il y a? Me demanda-t-il.

-Hum. Rien.

-Voyons, je vois bien que tu réfléchis à quelque chose.

Je ne pouvais lui expliquer tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête alors je préférai un seul mot.

-Merci. Lui dis-je en l' embrassant sur la joue sensuellement.

-Y a pas de quoi! Me dit-il en me souriant.

Il avait compris ce que ce «merci» signifiait et ne m' avait pas demandé plus d' explication. Il savait que tôt ou tard, je lui en parlerais, il l' avait deviner...

Nous nous étions blottis l' un contre l' autre cette nuit là, dans ce lit rond calés contre un tas de coussin avec la télévision en fond sonore. Nous nous câlinâmes jusqu' à ce que nous sombrassions dans les bras de Morphée. Il me réveilla dans la nuit trouvant comme excuse qu' il avait besoin d' une dose de mon corps jusqu' à la prochaine fois...

Quelques heures plus tard, son avion décolla direction Madrid et moi, j' étais restée à l' hôtel. Je détestais les «au revoir» et retenir mes larmes, je détestais ça mais je n' aimais pas non plus me montrer faible. Il m' avait embrassé langoureusement dans le parking de l' hôtel avant que son garde du corps ne le presse pour partir. J' avais un noeud à la gorge, des crampes au ventre.

Cette journée fut l' une des plus tristes de toute ma vie. Mais elle m' avait fait réaliser qu' au delà des conventions l' amour n' avait pas d' âge, ni de protocole, ni de barrières, ni de monde différent. Mandy avait eu raison. Je crois qu' en un jour et demi, jamais je ne m' étais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu' un qui était bien plus jeune que moi et qui pourtant avait déjà compris beaucoup de chose de la vie. Je l' en remercierais jamais assez.

Les mois passèrent, Taylor me téléphonait tous les jours et on essayait de se parler avec la webcam le plus souvent possible. Il avait réussi à venir à Paris deux fois alors qu' il était en promo à Berlin et à Londres pour son autre film qui sortait d' ici peu de temps. Et nous en avions profité encore afin de nous construire des moments inoubliables malgré les courtes heures passées ensemble. Je continuais de lire son actualité sur facebook et autres sites de ce genre, et je me marrais bien, lui relatant toutes les incompréhensions des fans et des fausses présomptions sur lui.

Je n' avais pas oublié, non plus, mes nouvelles copines! Je leur faisais parvenir régulièrement des photos dédicacées de «notre chouchou» photos prisent exprès par moi comme ça personne d' autre qu' elles et moi possédions des photos exclusives de Taylor. Je leur avais juste demandé de respecter notre vie privée ce que de toutes manières, elles avaient bien compris. J' adorais ses filles et très souvent j' allais sur leur forum pour pouvoir discuter avec elles. Elles étaient mes louves. Nous étions des louves! J' avais envoyé mes Louboutin à Olivia qui en rêvait depuis un moment et comme nous faisions le même pied, j' avais voulu lui faire ce petit cadeau.

Nous nous étions promis de nous revoir un de ces quatre. Et je leur avais promis qu' elles seraient aux premières loges si il y avait la moindre soirée avec Taylor.

Taylor m' avait téléphoné en fin de journée et m' avait dit quelques mots en français. Il m' avait scié. J' en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Il m' avait dit qu' il s' exerçait tous les jours avec son assistante afin de pouvoir encore mieux converser avec moi et de me dire tout content qu' au final, il aimait apprendre ma langue. Moi aussi, j' avais fait beaucoup d' effort de ce côté là, Papa m' avait beaucoup aidé. C' était juste un problème de confiance en moi car j' avais en fait tout ce qu' il me fallait pour bien parler l' anglais.

Je m' étais confié à mon père aussi. Lui demandant son avis parce que j' avais toujours aussi peur. Peur de me tromper, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu' un rêve et que j' allais bientôt me réveiller sans rien. C' était une situation difficile à gérer au quotidien car je ne vivais pas un amour comme tout le monde. Moi, j' étais amoureuse d' une célébrité! Oui, vous m' avez bien compris! Je suis amoureuse! Comment pouvait-il en être autrement d' ailleurs! Mon père avait été super et avait beaucoup discuté avec Taylor le peu de fois qu' il était venu. Mais le courant passait bien entre eux. Et mon géniteur m' avait dit que Taylor était quelqu' un de bien et que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Chose dont j' avouais avoir un peu de mal à faire étant donné mon précédent mariage. Au fait, celui-ci allait bientôt être prononcé! J' allais bientôt retrouver ma liberté! J' allais bientôt être à nouveau une demoiselle. Ce qui faisait rire Tay. La question de notre différence d' âge était revenue sur le tapis, il savait à présent l' écart qui nous séparait mais il s' en fichait! Moi par moment, ça me posait toujours soucis.

Le jeu des points faisait toujours autant fureur entre nous, nous étions à égalité. Nous ne cessions de nous taquiner. C' était agréable d' avoir enfin quelqu' un de léger, de drôle et d' intelligent à ces côtés.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Là, j' étais devant mon ordinateur toute webcam allumée, je conversais avec mon chéri... de tout et de rien. Il me racontait ses longues journées très remplies et j' adorais ça! J' adorais passer ces moments avec lui. Je lui racontais aussi qui j' avais rencontré et quel gala j' avais encore organisé! Il avait été jaloux quand je lui avais dit que Johnny Depp était venu à l' hôtel.

-Tu as discuté avec Johnny Depp? Me demanda-t-il légèrement furieux.

Il essayait de cacher sa colère mais je la sentais bouillonner.

-Eh! Calmes-toi, je n' ai fait que discuter avec lui. Souris-je.

J' adorais quand il était jaloux.

-Oui, ben, tu as bien discuté avec moi et voilà le résultat! Me lança-t-il.

-Je n' aime pas les vieux!

Je toussais parce que j' avais moins d' écart avec Johnny Depp qu' avec lui.

-Et moi j' aime les vieilles! Me signifia-t-il en essayant de rester sérieux.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... M' offusquai-je.

Taylor, un point! Marylin, zéro!

-Je devrais te quitter sur le champ pour dire des âneries pareilles!

-NON! Non, hein, tu vas pas me quitter? Me demanda-t-il paniqué.

C' était chou. Le désespoir dans son «non» m' avait touché.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-D' accord, je m' excuse et je te promet de ne plus jamais te dire que tu es... plus âgée... Me dit-il gêné.

Marylin, un! Taylor, zéro! Il reprit la conversation après un laps de temps à n' avoir rien dit. Il réfléchissait, je le savais...

-Viens vivre avec moi! Me surprit-il.

-...

J' étais tellement ahurie parce que je ne m' y attendais pas que j' étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il renchérit.

-Viens vivre avec moi à Los Angeles!

-...

Toujours pas de réaction de ma part.

-J' y ai bien réfléchi et c' est ce que je veux! Me dit-il avec beaucoup de détermination dans la voix.

-...

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche mais un tas de pensées et réflexions passaient dans ma tête. Je ne m' étais pas attendu à cette demande. Je pensais qu' il était un peu jeune pour prendre une décision pareille mais apparemment c' était peut être moi la plus jeune de nous deux en ce qui concernait notre vie. Il était vrai que nous nous entendions à merveille mais nous nous voyions que très rarement et même si nous discutions tous les jours pendant des heures, est-ce que réellement nous pouvions envisager de vivre ensemble si tôt? Cette peur que je tentais de refouler depuis des mois perça à nouveau le soleil qu' il était. Etais-je prête à partir à l' autre bout du monde avec lui? C' était la question à laquelle il fallait que je réponde. Certes, j' étais amoureuse de lui depuis peut être le premier soir même peut être avant. Je l' admirais beaucoup. Il était fort, gentil, tendre, curieux, original, protecteur tout ce dont j' attendais chez un homme et je l' avais trouvé en sa personne, en la personne de Taylor. Il m' avait redonné le sourire. Je me sentais parfaitement femme avec lui. Il avait su m' apprivoiser alors que je n' étais plus réellement moi-même. J' en conclus qu' il était plus qu' une simple idylle. Il était important pour moi. Il m' avait changé sur beaucoup de point me forçant à ne plus faire attention à certaines convenances désuètes, à ne plus regarder la vie que d' un certain angle mais à la voir sous tellement d' autres aspects, à accepter ce qui pouvait être différent de ce qu' on nous apprenait à être... Il était ma rédemption...

Je l' entendais à l' autre bout du monde.

-Hé! Tu es toujours là? Réponds-moi... s' il te plait...

-...

Il ne me restait plus qu' à prendre une unique décision. Cette unique décision qui allait peut être changer ma vie...

Taylor, un! Marylin, zéro...

**FIN**

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Voilà! Fini! J' espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

XoXo bientôt...


End file.
